Rara Avis
by Farkas
Summary: Krótki epizod z życia Hannibala za czasów, gdy mieszkał we Florencji. Na drodze doktora, całkiem niespodziewanie, staje Noemi, dziewczyna z patologicznej rodziny, która wydała się Lecterowi dziwnie interesująca. Jak bardzo zagłębi się w jej psychice?
1. Chapter 1

__

__

„_Jedni się rodzą dla radości,  
Inni dla nocy i ciemności."_

W. Blake, _„Pieśni Niewinności"_

I

Klapka skrzynki pocztowej zamknęła się z cichym brzdękiem, a koperta opadła miękko na stos pozostałych, zakłócając nieznacznie panującą na Piazza della Singnoria senną ciszę. Nie było nawet siódmej, a jasnoszare chmury snuły się leniwie po niebie. Najwyraźniej słońce nie zamierzało dziś zaszczycić Florencji swoją obecnością i schowało promienie, zwykle ozłacające jasne nasady budynków, za nieprzepuszczalną kopułą chmur. Kamienny bruk wilgotny był jeszcze od wczorajszego deszczu; gdzieniegdzie, w zagłębieniach, zebrały się małe kałuże, w których gołębie co rusz zanurzały dzioby. Przeszedł spokojnie obok małego stadka, a kilka ptaków, zaniepokojonych szeleszczeniem jego płaszcza, poderwało się nerwowo. Szum skrzydeł ucichł szybko, gdy tylko zwierzęta pojęły bezcelowość swojego zachowania i po chwili Piazza della Signiora wypełnił jedynie cichy odgłos jego kroków. Szedł pewnie, dość szybko, przesuwając wzrok po doskonale znanych mu rzeźbach i budynkach; już drugiego dnia pobytu tutaj byłby w stanie odtworzyć całą zabudowę w najdrobniejszym szczególe. W świecie jego umysłu, każdy zabytek miał specjalnie przydzielone mu miejsce, a te florenckie już dawno znalazły odpowiednią szufladę – szufladę, do której swego czasu sięgał nad wyraz często. Świadomość, że na placu jest ktoś jeszcze obok niego uderzyła go nagle. Odgłos przekładanej strony wyrwał go z własnych rozmyślań, w których delikatnie linie Anioła i Bandinellego przeplatały się ze starannie dobieranymi wczorajszej nocy słowami i subtelnym zapachem, wybranym _specjalnie dla niej _w Via de la Scala.

Zatrzymał się, spoglądając z zainteresowaniem w stronę źródła dźwięku; ktoś siedział niedaleko, na schodach Palazzo Vecchio, całkowicie pogrążony w lekturze. Zdziwił się, że wcześniej nie zwrócił na nią uwagi – widać list, który przed chwilą wysłał, zaabsorbował go bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Na szczęście, jego czujny słuch go nie zawiódł i szelest, który najprawdopodobniej umknąłby mu kilka godzin później, teraz, na pustym placu, zdradził jej obecność. Było coś intrygującego w tej postaci, siedzącej samotnie po środku Piazza della Singniora, ze starą książką w rękach. Jej długie, brązowe włosy opadały na plecy i twarz, niewidoczną i tak zza jej lektury. Otuliła się mocniej szarym, znoszonym swetrem, dotkliwie odczuwając chłód jesiennego poranka Florencji. Jej strój raził jego zmysły estetyczne w każdym szczególe: wyblakłe, poprzecierane spodnie, z ogromnymi kieszeniami i setkami zwisających sznurków. Wystająca spod swetra długa, pomięta koszulka i niezasznurowane stare trapery. Wreszcie, stojący obok plecak, z mnóstwem nieudolnie załatanych dziur.

Przymknął oczy, zdegustowany.

Tak, Hannibal Lecter był estetą. Dzieło Arnolfo di Cambio nie zasługiwało na takie uwieńczenie. Za dnia, gdy przechodziły tędy setki osób, ten kontrast wydawałby mu się mniej widoczny. Teraz jednak, gdy gotów był podziwiać Piazza della Signiora w całej swojej krasie, raził go podwójnie.

Wtem jednak coś innego zwróciło jego uwagę – złote litery błysnęły krótko na starej okładce książki, układając się w tak dobrze znany mu tytuł. William Blake, „Pieśni Niewinności". Podszedł bliżej, zaintrygowany. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna – zupełnie nieświadoma, że ktoś od pięciu minut jej się przygląda – szeptała cichutko słowa wiersza. Nie słyszał jej głosu, jednak po kilku chwilach wiedział już, który fragment teraz czyta.

_Ten, kto wyśmiewa wiarę dziecka,_  
_Będzie wyśmiany w dniach starości._

_Temu, kto uczy dziecko wątpić,_  
_Zgnilizna grobu strawi kości._

- _Kto wiarę dziecka czci _- powiedział na głos, a dziewczyna podskoczyła przerażona – _pokona Śmierci i piekieł moc w wieczności_.

Zaskoczona tak nagłym pojawieniem się doktora u jej boku, podniosła szybko głowę, niemalże upuszczając książkę.

W tym momencie zrozumiał wszystko.

Poznał jej historię na długo przed tym nim wypowiedziała choćby jedno słowo. Chłonął ją z każdą sekundą, gdy przyglądał się rozpaczliwie ukrywanym ranom. Rozległy siniec ciągnął się od lewej skroni aż do żuchwy, przebarwiając się miejscami z purpurowego na żółtozielony. Dwie cienkie pręgi, które starała się przysłonić włosami, przecinały jej czoło, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się ku lewemu oku.

Makijaż nie był w stanie ukryć wszystkiego. To zaś, co udało jej się zamaskować, wyczytał z jej wzroku.

- Czego pan chce? – zapytała ostro, wstając.

Jej dumny głos zaskoczył go nieco. Uniósł brwi, przyglądając się dziewczynie badawczo. Nie lubił łatwych przypadków, lecz miał mały problem z zaklasyfikowaniem tego; z jednej strony nie spodziewał się dowiedzieć więcej, niż już wie. Agresja była tak oczywistym syndromem w tym przypadku, że czuł się niejako zawiedziony. Z drugiej, jego intuicja jeszcze ani razu go nie zawiodła. Postanowił, że się zabawi. Ostatecznie, tak osiem lat temu odkrył Clarice.

Dziewczyna, widząc jego wzrok, zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i zabrała swój plecak.

- Ojciec? – zapytał głośno, gdy odeszła już na kilka kroków.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

- Jak pan śmie?

- "_Temu, kto uczy dziecko wątpić, zgnilizna grobu strawi kości"_ – wyrecytował, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku – Ile razy powtarzałaś to sobie, gdy podnosił na ciebie rękę?

Zbliżał się do niej powoli, przeszywając spojrzeniem na wylot. Zacisnęła dłoń na pasku od plecaka, a jej zęby zgrzytnęły krótko.

- Co pan sobie wyobraża? – syknęła, podchodząc do niego. - Bawi to pana?

Jego oczy rozbłysły dziwnie, gdy cal po calu analizował jej twarz.

- Powiedz mi, co jest bardziej upokarzające… – podjął w końcu, uśmiechając się delikatnie - Fakt, że powiedziałem to na głos, czy świadomość, że pozostali myślą podobnie?

Jej ręka zadrżała dziwnie, jakby chciała uderzyć go w twarz, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała.

- Bydlę. – szepnęła, patrząc na niego z pogardą.

Pokiwał głową, rozczarowany.

- Grubiaństwo, wszędzie grubiaństwo. Niedobrze. Po co czytasz wielkie dzieła, gdy z własnej woli czynisz z siebie prostaczkę?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Chce mi pan udzielić lekcji taktu? To zakrawa o hipokryzję. – powiedziała chłodno.

- Kultury, nie taktu. To pojęcie nieco szersze. Jeśli brakiem taktu nazywasz moją dociekliwość, czego brakiem była twoja obelga? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

- Cierpliwości. – warknęła, odwracając się do niego tyłem.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Bardzo dobrze. Błyskotliwość jest ciekawsza od wyzwisk.

Zacisnęła pięści, zatrzymując się wpół kroku.

- Cudownie, robię postępy. – jej głos zatrząsł się nieco, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciała dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Przekrzywił nieco głowę, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem. Jego wzrok przeczył jednak delikatnemu uśmiechowi: był zimny i przeszywający, jakby cały czas czytał z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Księgi, która – pomimo wcześniejszych przypuszczeń – była zapisana o wiele trudniejszym językiem, niż myślał.

- Chyba pora zakończyć już tę lekcję. – powiedziała w końcu, wciąż się do niego nie odwracając - Choć zapewne pozbawię pana teraz przyjemności upokarzania mnie dalej, prawda? No cóż, proszę mi wybaczyć ten brak empatii. Obok niecierpliwości jest to moja największa wada.

Zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc nutkę ironii w jej głosie. Odeszła szybkim krokiem, jakby bojąc się, że doktor powie coś jeszcze.

__

- _Nachträglichkeit._

Usłyszała. Nie chciała się jednak odwracać.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

- TO nie jest najważniejsze, co mnie spotkało. Moja psyche też tak nie uważa.

Podniósł wzrok znad gazety i odłożył kieliszek wina.

- Ucinasz sobie pogawędki z własną świadomością? Freud byłby zachwycony.

By spojrzeć na nią musiał zmrużyć oczy – stała pod słońce, z rękoma włożonymi w kieszenie marynarki. Ku jego zadowoleniu, miała na sobie schludniejszy strój, niż ten, który zaprezentowała kilka dni temu. Zabrał swój płaszcz z pobliskiego krzesła i spojrzała nią wyczekująco. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Nie zareagował w żaden sposób – popiwszy jeszcze łyk wina, rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, po czym powiedział:

- W takim razie freudowskie gloryfikowanie traumy nie przypadło ci do gustu. Z kim więc się zgadzasz?

- Z Darwinem. – odparła krótko.

Uniósł brwi, zdziwiony.

- Przetrwają najsilniejsi. – wyjaśniła – Być może trauma ma znaczący wpływ na kształtowanie świadomości, ale nie będę myśleć, że jest dla mnie najważniejsza, ani tym bardziej trwać przy niej na przekór wszystkiemu, jakby sobie tego życzył Lacan.

- Lacan?

- Och, proszę sobie ze mnie nie stroić żartów. Doskonale pan wiedział, że pójdę dalej.

- Oczywiście. – szepnął, a jego oczy rozbłysły dziwnie.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jakby dostrzegła w nich czerwone refleksy. Nie cofnęła się jednak, pomimo cichego ostrzeżenia, jakie pień mózgu wysyłał do niej już od kilku sekund.

- Czy to był pański sposób na przeprosiny?

- Słucham?

- Pokazał mi pan, co inni sądzą o ludziach takich, jak ja. O sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłam. Czy to było powiedziane między wierszami „jesteś wyjątkowa, ciesz się tym", jako rekompensata za poprzedni nietakt?

- Cóż za bezpośredniość. – stwierdził, przyglądając się jej badawczo – Czy właśnie to pytanie cię tu przyprowadziło?

- Tylko to.

- A więc ciekawość. – powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

Chwycił w rękę kieliszek wina, pociągnął kolejny łyk i delektował się nim przez chwilę. Stała cierpliwie, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Nie, nie chciałem cię przeprosić. – rzekł w końcu, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo – Chciałem sprawdzić, co sama o sobie sądzisz. Zapytałem cię wtedy: „co jest bardziej upokarzające", pamiętasz? Nie zaprotestowałaś. Pokazałem ci więc prace ludzi, którzy podnosili traumę do rangi sacrum. Nie zgodziłaś się. Teraz mam już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

- Nie czuję się jak śmieć. – oznajmiła głośno, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Syknął cicho, jakby ostatni wyraz poraził jego uszy. Kilkoro ludzi obejrzało się za nią, lecz dziewczyna zdawała się tego nie widzieć.

- Doprawdy? Dlaczego więc twierdziłaś, że cię upokarzam?

- Mówił pan o moich prywatnych sprawach. Wyciągał pan na wierzch rzeczy, które…

- Czy mówienie o czymś, co nie jest upokarzające staje się takim tylko dlatego, że słyszysz o tym z ust drugiego człowieka? – przerwał jej ostro, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy - Nie. Brzydzisz się tego, co ci zrobił. Czujesz się gorsza, więc rozpaczliwie starasz się uciec od wszystkiego, co cię otacza. Sądzisz, że po przeczytaniu paru książek znanych autorów i przerobieniu setek wierszy, które ludzie w twoim wieku nie rozumieją, staniesz się kimś lepszym. Znajomość „Pieśni Niewinności" nikogo nie nobilituje.

- Nie chcę nobilitacji – odparła chłodno, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy – Chcę zapomnieć. A jeśli taka ucieczka jest czymś złym, niech pan pokaże mi książkę, w której znajdę lepsze rozwiązanie. Oto, co dostaje się za prawdziwe ucieczki. – podniosła szybko rękaw, a oczom doktora ukazała się długa, głęboka blizna ciągnąca się wzdłuż kości promieniowej – Nie łudzę się i nie jestem tchórzem. Doskonale znam granicę między rzeczywistością i marzeniami. Jeśli ją przekraczam, to zawsze świadomie.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, chcąc szybko odejść w swoją stronę. Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić nawet dwóch kroków; żelazny uścisk doktora zatrzymał ją tak nagle, że na chwilę straciła równowagę.

Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na zaciśniętą wokół swojego nadgarstka dłoń Hannibala, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim takiej siły. On wciąż nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

- Znam lepsze rozwiązanie. – powiedział cicho, wolną ręką podając jej chusteczkę – Ale ty wybrałaś już inne.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Gdy pociągnął ją delikatnie ku stolikowi, nie stawiała już oporu.

* * *

Zegar wybił piątą i głośne uderzenia rozeszły się echem po Piazza della Signiora. Dziewczyna poderwała się szybko i spojrzała w kierunku wieży Palazzo Vecchio.

- Za godzinę zaczynam zmianę. – mruknęła, wstając z krzesła.

Hannibal, do tej pory przeglądający w milczeniu jej wydanie _„Wstępu do Psychoanalizy",_ podniósł wzrok.

- Daleko stąd?

- Kawałek. - odparła zdawkowo, wyciągając rękę po swoją własność.

Oddał jej książkę, a ona szybko wrzuciła ją do plecaka.

- Wszystko podpisujesz, Noemi? – zapytał cicho.

Przerwała na chwilę zapinanie plecaka i spojrzała na Hannibala z uwagą. Choć przedstawiła mu się jakieś trzy godziny temu, do tej pory ani razu nie zwrócił się do niej imieniu. W jego ustach brzmiało jakoś inaczej.

- Mam niewiele rzeczy. – odparła szczerze, dopinając zamek. – Muszę dbać o to, co moje.

Zarzuciła plecak, gotowa do drogi.

- Do widzenia, doktorze.

Skinął głową. Uśmiechnęła się krótko i sztucznie, odwróciła na pięcie i szybkim krokiem poszła w swoją stronę. Nie zaszła jednak daleko; po chwili zatrzymała się i powoli, z namysłem, spojrzała w kierunku kawiarni_ Rivoire_. Siedzący przy jednym ze stolików Hannibal nie spuszczał z niej oka. Ociągając się wróciła do Lectera i stanęła obok jego krzesła.

- Jutro kończę lekcje po drugiej. Jakby… jakby mnie pan szukał będę gdzieś przy San Lorenzo.

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zmieszała się z tłumem.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

- Skąd pan wiedział?

Szli powolnym krokiem przez zatłoczony targ przy San Lorenzo. Ogromny, bezpostaciowy tłum przewijał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu świeżego jedzenia, wody lub ciekawych pamiątek. Z gwaru rozmów nie raz można było wychwycić obco brzmiące dźwięki – Anglicy, Francuzi, Hiszpanie, czy Polacy – wszyscy starali się, w miarę własnych możliwości językowych, przekonać właścicieli straganów do spuszczenia z ceny.

- To nie było takie trudne. – odparł Hannibal, patrząc, jak grupka Niemców z wysiłkiem stara się złożyć kilka prostych zdań – Przecież sama mówiłaś, że uciekałaś od ojca nie tylko w marzeniach. Nie wierzę, żeby jedna blizna więcej mogła cię powstrzymać. Przetrwają najsilniejsi, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i skinęła głową w milczeniu. Stary Niemiec przeklął siarczyście za jej plecami i zamknął ze złością swoje rozmówki.

- Poza tym – podjął po chwili doktor, uśmiechając się ironicznie – Coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Co prawda fakt, że większość czasu spędzasz poza domem nie powinien mnie dziwić, ale raczej wątpię, żebyś każdego dnia potrzebowała aż tylu rzeczy.

Uniosła brwi, zdziwiona.

- Twój plecak był przepełniony; zarówno za pierwszym, jak i za drugim razem. Wtedy, gdy siedziałaś przy fontannie, zauważyłem, że wychodziła z niego bluza, a pod nią było coś jeszcze. Nie posądzam cię o takie przywiązywanie wagi do stroju, byś w środku dnia musiała się przebierać, pogoda też nie jest na tyle zmienna. Wczoraj w kawiarni nie widziałem, co masz w środku, ale zauważyłem wsunięte za kieszonkę rozmówki włosko-angielskie. Kupiłaś też ostatnio nową koszulę, prawda?

- Skąd pan…?

- Twój mundurek był stary, wyraźnie znoszony, ale koszula nie. Odcinała się. Zegarek też masz nowy?

- Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

- Och, to oczywiste – powiedział, uśmiechając się z wdziękiem – Czeka cię długa droga, prawda?

Każdego dnia wychodzisz z domu w pełni przygotowana wyobrażając sobie, że to ten dzień. Być może sprawdzasz, jak szybko się pakujesz. Gdybym cię nie znał, zastanawiałbym się, czy codziennie rano próbujesz podjąć decyzję; teraz jednak widzę, że wszystko jest w pełni zaplanowane, a ty po prostu nie możesz doczekać się terminu. Systematycznie się do tego przygotowujesz; czasem sprezentujesz sobie jakiś drobiazg, być może, by umilić czas czekania, zawsze jednak taki, który przyda się w nowym życiu. Mylę się?

Nie dopowiadała przez dłuższy czas, idąc przed siebie jak w transie. Jakaś kobieta potrąciła ją nagle, a kilka owoców wypadło z jej koszyka. Włoszka krzyknęła coś niezadowolona, ale dziewczyna nie zawracała nią sobie głowy. Burknąwszy coś o zajmowaniu połowy ulicy, przyspieszyła kroku, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

- Zawsze pan taki jest? – zapytała po chwili, cichym głosem. – Innym… musi się ciężko z panem rozmawiać.

- Być może. – stwierdził, przypominając sobie doktora Chiltona1. – Choć czasem jeden obiad może wiele zmienić.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona; uśmiechnął się, nie kontynuując tematu.

- Więc… ile ci jeszcze zostało, Noemi?

- Jakieś dwa tygodnie. – odparła zdawkowo. – Wtedy odbieram dowód. Paszport zlokalizowałam już dawno.

Zaśmiała się gorzko, jakby jakaś myśl szczególnie ją rozbawiła. Popatrzył na nią z ukosa.

Trudno było porównać rozmowę z Noemi do tych, które przeprowadzał ze swoimi pacjentami w czasach, gdy mógł jeszcze oficjalnie leczyć. Część z nich bez szczególnej zachęty z jego strony wylewała z siebie wszystkie smutki. Inni milkli co rusz, czekając, aż doktor sam zada im kolejne pytanie. Ona zaś, miała zupełnie inny zwyczaj. Kiedy dzień wcześniej rozmawiali w _Rivoire_, doktor zauważył pewną ciekawą tendencję - w momencie, gdy zaczynała zatracać się w swojej historii, opowiadać ją ze szczegółami, nawet tymi najbardziej drastycznymi – hamowała się nagle i zmieniała temat. Zwłaszcza, gdy miała mówić o swoich odczuciach, przerywała zdanie w połowie, jakby zniesmaczona swoją otwartością; a przecież widział, że tak bardzo tego pragnęła.

Chciała być wysłuchana, chciała by ktoś wreszcie zwrócił na nią uwagę, to jasne. Właśnie dlatego, wbrew swoim zasadom, powiedziała mu wczoraj o San Lorenzo. Potrzebowała kogoś, kogo interesowało, co czuła, mimo faktu, że tak niechętnie o tym mówiła.

Właśnie ta niechęć najbardziej interesowała Hannibala. Zastanawiał się, co było jej wewnętrznym hamulcem, każącym jej przerywać w połowie większość opowieści. Doktor wykluczył jedynie obawę przed przerażeniem słuchacza. Noemi bez większych emocji opowiedziała mu, jak ojciec dwa lata temu pobił ją do nieprzytomności, gdy odmówiła oddania mu pieniędzy.

„_Carla znalazła mnie w kuchni. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Stawiałam opór tylko wtedy, gdy chciała zabrać mnie do szpitala. W końcu jakoś doprowadziła mnie do stanu używalności. W szkole nie byłam miesiąc. Nikt nie zauważył…"_

Noemi nie miała przyjaciół; na ile tęskniła za kontaktem z rówieśnikami, Hannibal nie był jeszcze w stanie określić. O większości wyrażała się z pewnym pobłażaniem, jakby czuła się od nich starsza o dobre kilka lat.

„_Ciuchy, faceci, faceci, ciuchy… Książki naprawdę są ciekawsze. Większość z nich ma przynajmniej drugie dno" _

To zaskakujące, z jaką ironią potrafiła odnosić się zarówno do innych, jak i do swojego życia – jakby było tanim, kiczowatym spektaklem, który z niewiadomych przyczyn musiała oglądać.

Takiego dystansu brakowało jego wszystkim pacjentom, nie wiedział jednak, na ile Noemi wciela te postawę w życie.

Dopiero po chwili doktor zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna odeszła od niego kawałek, zbliżając się do straganu z owocami. Idąc, wyjęła z kieszeni monetę i rzuciła stojącemu niedaleko mężczyźnie. Złapał ją w locie, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Noemi zaś chwyciła w rękę jedno z wystawionych na straganie jabłek i jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciła do Hannibala.

- _Gracia, Marco_. – rzuciła na odchodnym, pocierając owoc o własny t-shirt.

- Widzę, że ze straganiarzami układa ci się lepiej niż z rówieśnikami. – stwierdził po chwili doktor Lecter, patrząc, jak Noemi wyciąga z plecaka plastikową butelkę.

Dziewczyna spryskała jabłko wodą i przetarła krótko.

- Skutek nadgorliwości na lekcjach biologii. – wyjaśniła, widząc wzrok rozmówcy – Nie chcę własnej hodowli nicieni.

Ugryzła owoc z lubością i niemal od razu połknęła duży kęs. Hannibal był pewien, że jadła właśnie swój pierwszy posiłek od rana.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić w Stanach? – zapytał po chwili, gdy jabłko Noemi zmniejszyło się już o ponad połowę.

Wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Skończę szkołę, pójdę na studia, znajdę pracę i wynagrodzę jakoś Carli to, co zrobiła.

- A ojciec?

- Jemu jest dobrze w jego własnej melinie. – stwierdziła sucho, odrzucając ogryzek. – Niech się w niej kisi na zdrowie.

Pogarda, z jaką się o nim wypowiadała nie dziwiła już Hannibala w żadnym stopniu. Nie ganił jej ani nie pouczał, mógł co najwyżej prowokować.

- Jak go tak nienawidzisz, dlaczego tego komuś nie zgłosisz? – zapytał, zakładając ręce do tyłu – Nie chciałabyś go upokorzyć, Noemi? Wysłać do więzienia, by miał choć namiastkę tego życia, jakie ci funduje od… trzynastu lat? Wiesz, jak by tam skończył, prawda? Jak nie choroba, czy głód alkoholowy, to być może któryś ze współwięźniów by się za niego zabrał. Idealny koniec, nie uważasz? – stwierdził jadowicie, patrząc, jak z każdym słowem spokój dziewczyny ustępuje złości i przerażeniu.

- Niech pan przestanie. - stwierdziła ostro. – Nie … nie jestem taka. Poza tym, nie chcę rozgłosu.

Przesłuchania, rozprawy, media… może nawet wyszłoby, że… - urwała w połowie, spoglądając na niego znacząco – Nie chcę.

Doktor Lecter doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Noemi nie dokończyła zdania. Znów stanął mu przed oczami fragment ich wczorajszej rozmowy i pytanie, które sprawiło dziewczynie najwięcej bólu.

_- Wykorzystywał cię?_

_Jego chłodny, analityczny wzrok przeszywał na wskroś twarz Noemi. Pobladła nieco i przymknęła oczy; zapadło najdłuższe jak dotąd milczenie. _

_Skinął głową, wzdychając cicho. _

_- Nie, nie… nie on… - zaczęła, roztrzęsionym głosem - to znaczy nikt… ale nie on chciał._

_- Czyli? – był spokojny, opanowany, wręcz służbowy_._ Nie byłaby pierwszą i ostatnio osobą molestowaną przez członka rodziny, jaką miał okazję spotkać. To nie fakty, lecz jej reakcja najbardziej go interesowała. _

_- Mówiłam panu, że robi z domu melinę. Kilka razy… Nie przeszkadzało mu to gdy inni… w każdym razie, miałam dość szczęścia, by uciec._

_- Boisz się, ze kiedyś nie zdążysz, prawda? _

_- Każdego dnia._

Noemi wyraźnie straciła humor. Włożyła ręce do kieszeni i przyspieszyła nieco kroku. Hannibal nie próbował za nią nadążyć.

- Wolałaś więc cierpieć w ciszy, by móc zacząć nowe życie z czystym kontem? – zapytał, nieco podniesionym głosem.

Zatrzymała się szybko i odwróciła w jego stronę. Doktor Lecter przeszedł swobodnym krokiem dzielącą ich odległość i spojrzała nią z góry.

- Chyba nie podejrzewasz, że będę za tobą biegał po całym targu?

- _Nie podejrzewałam_, że będzie pan wykrzykiwał na głos swoje złote myśli.- warknęła, oburzona.

- Ja, Noemi, chcę, by adresat mojej wypowiedzi mnie usłyszał. Co innego mi pozostało, gdy zaczął się tak szybko oddalać? – zapytał ironicznie.

- Pan jest niemożliwy. – mruknęła rozeźlona.

Zaśmiał się cicho i ruszył przed siebie. Szli przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy, przedostając się z targu na schody prowadzące do katedry.

- Jak już ci przejdzie – stwierdził po chwili Hannibal, przyglądając się spektakularnej katedrze – Może mi powiesz jak chcesz się odwdzięczyć Carli?

- Nie wiem jeszcze… - odparła, wciąż nieco naburmuszona - … ale na pewno coś wymyślę. Jest przecież… jak moja „przyszywana babcia", prawda?

Carla… doktor Lecter słyszał o niej bardzo dużo, lecz w pamięci zostawił tylko najważniejsze informacje. Z tego, co Noemi opowiadała, kobieta przez wiele lat była jej sąsiadką i zainteresowała się dziewczyną, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, jak wygląda jej sytuacja.

„_Gdyby nie ona, nie wiem, czy bym sobie poradziła… a tyle musiała przeze mnie wycierpieć. To przez niego trzy lata temu się wyprowadziła. Groził, że jeśli mnie nie zostawi… to ją zabije. On nie lubi, kiedy znajduję w kimkolwiek oparcie. Woli zniszczyć każdy aspekt mojego życia po kolei. W końcu, jak cały czas powtarza, jestem tylko wynikiem przypadku."_

- … mogła mnie wtedy zostawić, a tego nie zrobiła. Mogła wyjechać, a … zaczekała. Powiedziała mi wtedy_ „Noemi, jeszcze trzy lata; trzy lata i zobaczysz, ty i ja będziemy siedzieć w jednym samolocie.". _Wciąż czasem przychodzę do niej na noc, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ojciec traci poczucie czasu. Tak czy siak, zawsze muszę uważać. Nie chcę, by mnie tam ktokolwiek widział.

- Wierzysz, że twój ojciec może spełnić swoją groźbę?

Zamilkła na chwilę, myśląc nad odpowiedzą.

- On jest… - zawahała się, szukając odpowiednich słów – … zdolny do wszystkiego. Pijany… mógłby to zrobić.

- Bywa kiedyś trzeźwy?

- Och… dawniej bywał. – westchnęła – Pił jedynie w piątki, gdy ściągał z okolicy wszystkie męty. Teraz rzadko mu się zdarza egzystować bez butelki. Z jednej strony dobrze, bo jak się porządnie spije, to nie wie, co się wokół niego dzieje… z drugiej, gdy ma chwilę przerwy i ponownie się upija robi się podwójnie agresywny. A kiedyś myślałam, że to niemożliwe. – zaśmiała się sarkastycznie, przepłaszając nogą stojące obok stadko gołębi.

W milczeniu patrzył, jak przestraszone ptaki podrywają się do lotu.

* * *

- Jest już o wiele bledszy.

- To nie było jego najmocniejsze uderzenie.

Siedzieli na ławce niedaleko San Lorenzo*; Noemi oparła się o boczną poręcz i położyła nogi na siedzeniu. Doktor Lecter oszczędził jej w tej kwestii komentarza.

Dziewczyna potarła odruchowo siniec, jednak szybko cofnęła rękę.

- Boli?

- Nie, po prostu nie chcę zetrzeć pudru. – powiedziała rozbawiona. - Mój Boże, brzmię jak te, z których się śmieje. Ironia losu. Tak czy siak, przez ojca znów nie byłam w szkole. Całe szczęście, że nie kończę jej we Włoszech, bo i tak mam już problemy z w-fem. Przychodzę tylko wtedy, gdy mogę przebrać się przed wszystkimi.

- Chyba nie wierzysz, że nikt się nie domyśla. – stwierdził doktor, zakładając nogę na nogę - Nie trzeba tu bystrego umysłu.

- Nikt i tak nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.

- Nie, kiedy widzisz. Jak sądzisz, ile razy o tobie rozmawiali za plecami? – zapytał, patrząc prosto przed siebie - Snuli przypuszczenia, dlaczego nie chodzisz na gimnastykę, nosisz długi rękaw w ciepłe dni, dobrowolnie odcinasz się od ludzi? Odmieńcy fascynują, Noemi, uwierz mi.

- Teraz jest mi już tak wszystko jedno. – odparła , wzdrygając ramionami – Kiedyś bałam się ludzkiej opinii, ale… trzeba znać swoją wartość. Poza tym, większość z nich nigdy więcej nie ujrzy mnie na oczy.

Umilkła, obracając głowę w stronę tłumu turystów wchodzących do bazyliki. Co poniektórzy oddzielili się trochę od grupy, szukając najlepszej pozycji do ujęcia całej katedry. Przewodnik wykrzyczał coś w obcym języku i po chwili cała grupa weszła do kościoła.

- Zazdrościsz im? – zapytał Lecter, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

- Trochę – przyznała. – Mają okazję tyle zobaczyć.

- San Lorenzo jest otwarte dla wszystkich, Noemi.

- Wiem, nie o to mi chodzi. To głupie, ale… nigdy nie byłam w muzeum. Koszt biletu pokrywa jeden posiłek, więc wybór był prosty.

- I nie prosiłaś Carli, bo nie chcesz, by wydawała na ciebie pieniądze. – dokończył Hannibal

Pokiwała głową.

- Trzeba sobie ustawić priorytety, doktorze.

- Dlaczego chciałabyś iść do muzeum?

- Lubię zabytki. Jak nie mam co robić, wałęsam się po mieście jak turysta.

- Chcesz wierzyć, że ludzie robią rzeczy piękne. – wypuścił dym z cygara i oparł się łokciami o tył ławki – Pamiętaj tylko, jak część z tych rzeczy powstawała, Noemi. Ilu ludzi pochłonęło ich ostateczne piękno; czasem bywa nierozłączne z bólem.

- Jeśli zawsze występuje w tej kolejności, to chyba dobry znak dla mojego przyszłego życia. – stwierdziła, nie dając się zbić z tropu.

- Pozostajesz niewzruszona wobec śmierci setek robotników? To dość powierzchowne.

Przechyliła głowę do tylu, patrząc na targ do góry nogami.

- Ja? Ja nie jestem niewzruszona. Ale czy ktoś powiedział, że życie jest sprawiedliwe? Zawsze będą ci, którym się układa i ci, którzy na to pracują. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić, albo popełnić samobójstwo. A to, że ludzie są zdolni do okrucieństwa mnie już nie dziwi. To nasza druga skóra.

Wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji i ziewnęła krótko.

- Na mnie już pora, doktorze. Szef ostatnio chodzi zły, lepiej być wcześniej niż się spóźnić.

Podniosła się szybko i zabrała swój plecak; doktor Lecter nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przez chwilę stali w zupełnej ciszy

- Do zobaczenia.– powiedziała w końcu i raźnym krokiem zeszła w kierunku targu.

W zamyśleniu patrzył, jak znika w tłumie.

*Szukałam, rozpaczliwie szukałam na kilku zdjęciach, czy Florentczycy zechcieli ową ławkę postawić. Widziałam tylko jakiś parasol, ale nie mam serca posadzić pod nim Hannibala, a przecież nie będzie stał, przy siedzącej na schodach Noemi. Tak więc, dla dobra jego stawów, bezczelnie dostawiłam przy bazylice ławeczkę. Jedną. Malutką. Zdemontuję ją po skończeniu opowiadania, obiecuję.


	4. Chapter 4

- To pan?

Noemi odłączyła się od rzeszy uczniów, opuszczających szkołę z niekrytym zadowoleniem i podeszła do stojącego obok Hannibala. Doktor Lecter przyjrzał jej się uważnie, zatrzymując wzrok na starym, wytartym swetrze, który zaprezentowała mu już trzy dni temu.

- Ten mundurek podobał mi się najbardziej.

- Mieliśmy apel. – burknęła – Tylko dlatego go wtedy założyłam.

Odeszli na bok, schodząc z drogi rozweselonym nastolatkom. Noemi zaczekała, aż odejdą na wystarczająca odległość i z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy zdjęła sweter.

- Rano jest chłodno, więc można jeszcze wytrzymać, ale teraz? – westchnęła, przeczesując ręką włosy – A koszulę musiałam w końcu wyprać.

Doktor Lecter spojrzał z ukosa na jej ramię; spod krótkiego rękawka nieznacznie wystawała sina pręga.

- Nie widziałem tego wczoraj.

- Ja nie chwalę się takimi nabytkami.- stwierdziła gorzko. – Tak czy siak… skąd pan wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać?

- Intuicja. – odparł zdawkowo. – Poza tym, chcę ci dziś coś pokazać.

- Pokazać? Mnie? – zmarszczyła, brwi zaskoczona. – Zaraz, zaraz…

- Nie wydasz ani jednego lira. – zaznaczył, doskonale rozszyfrowując jej wzrok.

- Och… W takim razie, niech pan prowadzi, doktorze.

Uśmiechnął się krótko i przyspieszył kroku. Noemi podążyła za nim niepewnie.

* * *

- Niesamowite.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu zdumiona, starając się ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkie zabytki.

- Niesamowite!

Stał w drzwiach, przyglądając się jej w skupieniu. Chodziła powoli, uważnie, jakby bała się cokolwiek zniszczyć. Jej oczy wędrowały po ścianach, suficie, obrazach i meblach, pochłaniając każdy, najdrobniejszy detal.

- Jak to jest mieszkać w… _muzeum_? – zapytała, dźgając palcem marmurowe popiersie.

- Gwoli ścisłości, Noemi, to nie jest muzeum. Przynajmniej nie ta część. – odparł, podchodząc w jej stronę. – Wybacz też pewien… nieład.

Rzucił okiem na porozrzucane na biurku papiery. Podeszła bliżej, zafascynowana.

- Co to jest? – zapytała, patrząc na wydrukowany na kartce A4 obraz, przedstawiający jakąś płaskorzeźbę - Ukrzyżowanie?

- A dokładniej, najwcześniejsze przedstawienie ukrzyżowania, wyrzeźbione w kości słoniowej. Pochodzi mniej więcej z 400 roku, z Galii.

Uniosła brwi, zaciekawiona.

- To Judasz? – spytała po chwili, wskazując na postać po lewej stronie, wiszącą na drzewie.

Doktor Lecter skinął głową.

- To też. – dodał, wyciągając spod stosu kartek następny obraz. – To płaskorzeźba z bramy katedry w Benevento.

Chwyciła do ręki drugą kartkę i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Patrzył, jak cal po calu bada wiszące na gałęzi ciało Judasza i spogląda z powątpiewaniem na obejmującego go anioła. Po chwili ciszy odłożyła kartkę na biurko i spojrzała na doktora pytająco.

- To…? – wskazała na brzuch apostoła.

- Wnętrzności. – odparł spokojnie. – Tak.

Skrzywiła się lekko. Hannibal wydawał się być rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- Interesuje to pana?

- Inaczej bym tu nie pracował. – stwierdził rzeczowo – Nie mniej jednak, to co tu widzisz, to moje przygotowania do prelekcji, jaką mam wygłosić czternastego przed _Studiolo. _

- O Judaszu?

- O Dantem. Muszę udowodnić, że nadaję się na moje stanowisko.

Zagwizdała cicho i ogarnęła wzrokiem stos papierów. Dopiero teraz ujrzała leżącą niedaleko _„Boską Komedię"_

- To ma jakiś związek… tak?

Nie czuła się na tyle silna w swojej znajomości literatury i sztuki, by próbować samej znaleźć powiązanie. Była jednak pewna, że nie tylko dla doktora, ale i dla całego Studiolo, było ono doskonale widoczne.

- _Chciwość, powieszenie, samozniszczenie._ – wyszeptał, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w wiszącego Judasza – Jak skończę, to pozwolę ci przeczytać.

- Och… - skinęła głową, zawiedziona. – Jak pan woli, doktorze.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się krótko i zsunął papiery na jedną stronę biurka. Noemi przyglądała im się przez chwilę, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Gdy nagle wstała z krzesła i spojrzała na doktora z wahaniem, ten od razu zorientował się, że chce go zapytać o coś, co męczyło ją już od dłuższego czasu.

- Pamięta pan ten dzień, kiedy przyszłam do pana do Revoire…? - zaczęła, przechodząc w stronę okna i siadając na szerokim parapecie - Powiedział pan, że zna lepszy sposób, ale ja wybrałam inny. Gdy potem zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mojej ucieczce, zupełnie zapomniałam zadać panu to pytanie. Wczoraj też. Ale…?

- Oj, myślę, że doskonale znasz odpowiedź. – w jego oczach znów pojawił się dziwny błysk, ten sam, który zaniepokoił ją dwa dni temu. Z gracją usiadł przed biurkiem i sięgnął po swoją cygaretkę. – Dlatego pozwalałaś sobie zapomnieć.

Poderwała się, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zapalił cygaro i zaciągnął się głęboko, niewzruszony jej reakcją.

- Jak pan mógł mi to w ogóle sugerować? Sądzi pan, że byłabym zdolna…?

- Ja nic nie sugerowałem, Noemi. – odparł, odrzucając zapałki - Mówiłem tylko, że jest takie wyjście. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nigdy o tym nie myślałaś, a przeproszę cię i zakończymy sprawę.

- Ja…

Cały zapal uleciał z niej tak nagle. Spuściła wzrok, opadła na parapet i spojrzała za okno.

Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w ciszy, której ani ona, ani on nie chciał przerywać. Noemi kiwała się w przód i w tył, uparcie wpatrując się w widok za oknem.

- Za każdym razem, gdy zostawia kieliszek przy stole. – wyszeptała w końcu. – Za każdym razem… myślę, że byłoby to takie proste. Wystarczy przecież… wsypać tam kilkukrotną dawkę środków nasennych, a potem rozrzucić wokół puste opakowania. Nikogo by to nie zdziwiło.

Nie byłby pierwszym, ani ostatnim, który tak skończył.

Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał w jej głosie tyle pogardy. Z każdym słowem brzydziła się siebie coraz bardziej, a jednak mówiła dalej, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie jakąś truciznę.

- Mam osiemnaście lat, nigdzie by mnie już nie zabrali. Dlaczego ja muszę uciekać i zaczynać wszystko od nowa, skoro to on zniszczył mi życie?

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na doktora żałośnie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odłożył cygaro.

- Prawo do życia jest czymś, na co trzeba sobie zasłużyć. – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie ma nic nieludzkiego w pragnieniu pozbawienia go tych, którzy rujnują nasze.

- Nie jestem Bogiem, nie mogę…

- Czy chrześcijanie wciąż nie powtarzają, że Bóg stworzył ich na swój obraz i podobieństwo? – zapytał, opierając się o biurko – Pamiętasz potop? Zginęli grzesznicy. _Zbędni._

- Niech pan nie stara się dostosować Biblii do swoich potrzeb. – burknęła. – Nic nie usprawiedliwia morderstwa. To zło w czystej postaci.

Hannibal zacmokał cicho.

- Dobro i zło to pojęcia względne, trudno je zaszufladkować, Noemi.

- O czym pan w ogóle mówi? – podniosła głos, patrząc na niego ze złością – Chce pan powiedzieć, że mam tam iść i …? - celowo nie dokończyła zdania.

Potrząsnął głową i chwycił za swoje cygaro.

- Nie, Noemi. Masz zrobić to, co uznasz za stosowne. Pokazałem ci tylko inny punkt widzenia, ty wybierzesz, jaki jest twój.

- Jak pan może mówić o tym z takim spokojem? – zapytała przerażona. – Jakby to było normalne?

- Śmierć jest normalna. Naturalna. Czasem bywa też przydatna.

Uśmiechnął się krótko i dziwnie.

- Niech pan przestanie. – powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem.

Odwróciła się od niego szybko i zacisnęła powieki.

- Nie chcę być zła. Nie chcę być nim.

Kilka łez spłynęło po jej policzkach; otarła je szybko, jednak doktor nie dał się oszukać.

- Wstydzisz się płakać? – zapytał, z nutką zainteresowania w głosie.

- To bezużyteczne. – odparła sucho. Jej głos drżał jeszcze, ale całą siłą woli starała się doprowadzić do porządku – Płacz nic nie przynosi. Niczego nie zmienia, jedynie mnie osłabia. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Nie teraz.

- Oczywiście. Darwin. Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę dziwne, Noemi. Wielu na twoim miejscu skorzystałoby z tego niewątpliwego przywileju do chwili… depresji.

- Przywileju? – zapytała zdziwiona, odwracając się do niego twarzą w twarz.

- Niektórzy lubią płakać, nie zauważyłaś tego? Są tacy, którzy chcą obciążyć wszystkimi swoimi problemami; wykrzyczeć na głos, że cierpią, że świat nie był taki, jakby tego chcieli. Niektórym to pomaga – część dostaje wtedy należytą uwagę, jakiej, być może nie doświadczyli w domu. Ty zamiast tego w pełni wprowadzasz w życie tę darwinowską dewizę. Czy czytając Lacana lub Freuda nie kusiło cię, by choć na chwilę zatracić się w ich patosie? Nie chciałaś, ten jeden raz, poczuć się wyjątkowa?

Zaśmiała krótko i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie można być wyjątkowym przez własną traumę. To niesprawiedliwe, doktorze. Można co najwyżej zadziwić świat umiejętnością spychania jej w najgłębsze zakamarki własnego Id. Umieć cierpieć tylko we śnie – to właśnie jest bohaterstwo.

Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

- Tak realizujesz swój etos?

- Każdy ma swoje zasady. Może odnajduję patos w braku patosu? Nie, to brzmi głupio.

Pan jest lepszy w wysnuwaniu tych wszystkich psychologicznych wniosków. – wzdrygnęła ramionami. – Pójdę już.

- Jak wolisz. – mruknął, zaciągając się cygarem.

- Mogę… mogę sobie to pożyczyć? – podeszła do biurka i zabrała wydruk galijskiej płaskorzeźby.

Zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

- Do jutra.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym skinęła głową.

- Dziś jest piątek, czyli mam w barze nocną zmianę. – powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do niego - Mogę u pana być o dziesiątej, jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza.

Skinął głową.

- Jutro, o dziesiątej.

- To do zobaczenia, doktorze.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na pokój, schowała kartkę do torby i poszła do drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia. – szepnął, wsłuchując się w odgłos szybkich kroków na klatce schodowej.

* * *

Była inna.

Inna niż Misza, inna niż Clarice.

Doktor Lecter odłożył pióro, wsparł głowę na łokciach i zamyślił się krótko. Miejscami zdawała się rozpaczliwie… pospolita. Tak w zachowaniu, jak i ubiorze; chwilowa agresja, nienawiść do ojca, poczucie niższości, chęć ucieczki. Jednak zawsze znajdował coś, co wymykało się schematom. Z jednej strony niechęć do pozbawionego uczuć ojca, z drugiej – sukcesywne wyzbywanie się wrażliwości. Hart ducha, szorstkość i … zamiłowanie do sztuki - nieprzydatnej, jakby to mogła określić, bo ani jej nie wyżywi, ani nie zapewni spokojnego snu. Dziecięca potrzeba bycia wysłuchanym, wciąż tłumiona przez rygorystyczne, narzucane przez samą siebie zasady.

Wreszcie – złoty krzyżyk na piersi i snute co rusz plany ojcobójstwa.

Doktor Lecter nigdy nie twierdził, że ludzi można zaszufladkować; po prostu nie zagłębiał się w psychikę co poniektórych, twierdząc, że byłoby to porównywalne ze skakaniem na główkę do brodzika. W przypadku Noemi sprawa przedstawiała się nieco inaczej: gdy już myślał, że zdołał poznać jej charakter - nakreślić jego obraz, nadać mu kształt – pojawiało się coś, co kazało mu zacząć od początku. Przeorganizować to, co już stworzył.

Nie miała żadnych oporów z wygarnięciem mu, co o nim sądzi; a jednak, bez większego wahania przedstawiła obmyślony niegdyś plan zabicia ojca. Twierdzi, że nie chce być zła, ale…

_Dlaczego ja muszę uciekać i zaczynać wszystko od nowa, skoro to on zniszczył mi życie?_

Te uczucia były wciąż żywe. Doskonale widział, że zadaje sobie to pytanie za każdym razem, gdy o tym myśli. Jak bardzo by się tego nie brzydziła, wciąż jakaś jej cząstka rozważa ten czyn. Gdy kazała mu przestać, nie przeraziły ją wcale jego słowa tylko fakt, że znajduje w nich odzwierciedlenie własnych, głęboko skrywanych myśli. Musiała je zagłuszyć, dopóki miała nad nimi kontrolę.

- Od kogo chcesz uciec, Noemi?

Hannibal Lecter nie wierzył w dobro i zło. Jednak, jeśli patrzeć na to z jej perspektywy, mógł być teraz świadkiem jednego z ich najciekawszych pojedynków.


	5. Chapter 5

Rinaldo Pazzi zszedł powoli po schodach, taszcząc ze sobą dwie ciężkie walizki. Łokciem otworzył sobie drzwi i z niemałym trudem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Podążający za nim doktor Lecter przeszedł z gracją obok policjanta i odłożył na ziemię pozostałe dwa nesesery. Pazzi uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Dziękuję, doktorze Fell. Dalej już sobie poradzę.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, _Commendatore. _

Pazzi wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza telefon i wystukał odpowiedni numer. Doktor Lecter przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym, stwierdziwszy, że już się nie przyda, skierował się do drzwi.

Noemi zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, zdziwiona obecnością obcego mężczyzny. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać doktorowi, zmieniła kierunek trasy, gotowa zaczekać, aż intruz pójdzie. Przez kwadrans wałęsała się po okolicy, co rusz obserwując wejście do biblioteki; wreszcie zauważyła, że do Pazziego podchodzi jakiś chłopak i we dwójkę zabierają ciężkie walizki.

Minęli się.

Coś w wyglądzie mężczyzny jej nie odpowiadało, jednak szybko odwróciła wzrok od jego twarzy. Raźnym krokiem pokonała ostatnie metry dzielące ją od Palazzo Capponi i w kilku skokach znalazła się na szczycie schodów. Nim nacisnęła na domofon, usłyszała znajomy glos:

- Wejdź, Noemi.

- Och, proszę, to takie hollywoodzkie*.

- Wiedziałem, że to powiesz. – odparł jej cichy śmiech doktora.

- Widział mnie pan? – zapytała, spoglądając w kierunku kamery

- Tak, widziałem. Mój gość najwyraźniej cię odstraszył. Wejdź, proszę.

Klatkę schodową pokonała w zastraszającym tempie. Stał w drzwiach, przyglądając się jak przeskakuje po trzy stopnie na raz.

- Zadziwiający wigor, jak na poranek po nocnej zmianie.

- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. – stwierdziła spokojnie, stając tuż przed nim.

Odsunął się od drzwi, wpuszczając ją do środka. Speszyła się nieco, widząc go jeszcze w piżamie.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała niepewnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Gdyby tak było, nie zapraszałbym cię do środka. – oznajmił, zamykając za nią drzwi. – Zjesz coś?

- Nie, dziękuję, szef odłożył mi trochę… - przerwała nagle, słysząc głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Uśmiechnęła się do doktora z zakłopotaniem.

Bez słowa przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia i zgarnął pusty talerzyk ze stołu.

- Zaczekaj tu. – rozkazał, znikając za drzwiami.

Usiadła powoli na szerokim parapecie, tym samym, który zajęła poprzedniego dnia.

- Mogę zapytać, kto do pana przyszedł? – odezwała się nieco podniesionym głosem, tak, by Hannibal mógł ją usłyszeć.

- Widziałaś _commendatore_? – doszedł ją głos doktora – Pan Pazzi bada sprawę zaginięcia mojego poprzednika.

- Pana poprzednik zaginął? - powtórzyła zdziwiona. – Czy on…?

- Podejrzewa mnie?

Noemi nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy, ale wyczuła w głosie Lectera pewna ironię.

- Procedura w tej sprawie jest dość oczywista, choć nie dlatego mnie dziś odwiedził. Miałem u siebie rzeczy _signiora_ Bonaventury, widać przydadzą mu się w śledztwie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Dziwny dreszcz przebiegł ją nagle po plecach; Noemi podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i oplotła je ciasno ramionami. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po pokoju, by wreszcie odwrócić głowę w kierunku okna.

- Zastanawiasz się, gdzie schowałem ciało?

Poderwała się nagle, słysząc zimny głos doktora tuż obok siebie.

- P-proszę? – odwróciła się w jego stronę, przerażona.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś mnie podejrzewała, Noemi.

- Ja?

Coś naprawdę ją zaniepokoiło i dziewczyna przypomniała sobie nagle te krótkie chwile, w których zachowanie doktora budziło jej podejrzenia. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że są sami w całej bibliotece.

Wtem poczuła na kolanach coś ciężkiego i odruchowo spojrzała w dół – na srebrnej tacy leżał talerzyk z croissantem, a obok dwie miseczki z różnymi dżemami.

Wypuściła powietrze ze świstem. Hannibal zaśmiał się cicho.

- Powinienem się obrazić, naprawdę.- stwierdził, przechodząc do następnego pomieszczenia – Kawa już się parzy.

Patrzyła, jak znika w drzwiach. Gdy chwytała za miseczkę, ręce wciąż jej drżały.

* * *

- Z czego?

Noemi spojrzała z przerażeniem na pustą filiżankę.

- Wypiłaś właśnie najdroższą kawę na świecie, nie grymaś. – żachnął się Hannibal.

- Z czego? – powtórzyła piskliwym głosem.

- Z ziaren przetrawionych przez cywetę sumatrzańską.

- Coś przetrawiło…? Dlaczego pan mi tego wcześniej nie powiedział?

- Właśnie dlatego – odparł, zabierając filiżankę z jej rąk. – Cyweta jest bardzo wybredna, nie zje byle czego.

Noemi wykrzywiła twarz z obrzydzeniem.

- Proszę… Niech pan chociaż nie kontynuuje tematu.

- To nie ja zacząłem go drążyć. – stwierdził, przechodząc do następnego pokoju – Ciekawe, czy twoi rówieśnicy też by tak narzekali.

- Moi rówieśnicy? – zaśmiała się Noemi – Nie odróżniliby tego od kawy z McDonalda.

- No tak, ty przynajmniej stwierdziłaś, że jest bardzo dobra. – usłyszała z kuchni rozbawiony głos doktora – Chociaż na początku.

Noemi skinęła głową z satysfakcją i opadła na fotel. Strach, który towarzyszył jej godzinę temu, zniknął całkowicie. Dziewczyna starała się przywołać niedawne wspomnienia, by znaleźć przyczynę tak nagłej fali wątpliwości – bezskutecznie. Irracjonalny lęk, który opanowywał ją czasem w towarzystwie doktora potrafiła odczuwać tylko w danej chwili. Przez kilka minut rodziło się w niej coś, czego nie umiała nazwać, coś, co przestawiało do góry nogami jej sposób postrzegania Lectera, coś, co – już po krótkim czasie – wydawało się nie tylko trudne do przywołania, ale i całkowicie bezpodstawne.

Hannibal wrócił po chwili i spojrzał na nią badawczo. Noemi siedziała zamyślona w fotelu i dopiero po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- Och, zapomniałabym. – powiedziała nagle, patrząc przelotnie na kartki, które zostawiła na biurku doktora – Pierre della Vignia.

Lecter uniósł brwi.

- Popełnił samobójstwo, tak jak Judasz i został oskarżony o zdradę. On i Judasz występują w „Boskiej Komedii". _Chciwość, powieszenie, samozniszczenie. – _wyrecytowała_. _

- Brawo. – Hannibal uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz.

- Dał mi pan jeden dzień na znalezienie powiązania pomiędzy Judaszem, tematem pańskiej prezentacji i Dantem, to nie było sprawiedliwe. Zwłaszcza, że miałam zmianę.

- Mogłaś zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że Judasz występuje w „Boskiej Komedii" – zauważył. – Pasowałoby.

- Nie stwierdzajmy oczywistości, doktorze. – prychnęła – Wiedziałam, że w pańskim przypadku to nie mogło być_ takie_ proste. Był ktoś jeszcze.

Skinął głową z zadowoleniem.

- Ale nie uważasz tego czasu za stracony, prawda?

- Przeciwnie. – odparła spokojnie – Nie w pełni wykorzystany. Szukając napotkałam na wiele ciekawych rzeczy.

- Oczywiście. Dzięki temu z chęcią sięgniesz po następną książkę. Cieszę się, że zainteresowałem cię tematem.

Uśmiechnęła się krótko, usatysfakcjonowana. Po chwili, z ociąganiem wstała z fotela i chwyciła za plecak.

- Na mnie już pora, doktorze. Dziękuję za śniadanie i przepraszam za kłopot.

- Idziesz do domu?

Skrzywiła się lekko, słysząc te słowa.

- Tak, chyba tak. Od trzydziestu sześciu godzin jestem na nogach, wypadałoby się trochę wyspać. Nawet najlepsza kawa długo mnie nie utrzyma.

Widział, jak bardzo nie chciała iść. Jak rozpaczliwie walczyła ze zmęczeniem, by jeszcze kilka minut móc przebywać w normalnym świecie. Niestety, organizm okazał się nieprzebłagany.

- Jeśli chcesz, to…

- Nie, naprawdę, dziękuję. – przerwała mu stanowczo wpół zdania. – Już i tak nadużyłam pańskiej gościnności.

Wiedział, że odmówi. Chciał tylko obserwować, jak Noemi całą siłą woli stara się ukryć swoje emocje. Jej walka z narastającym pragnieniem przyjęcia propozycji okazała się rzeczywiście fascynująca.

Dziewczyna przeszła w kierunku drzwi, bojąc się najwyraźniej, że jeśli nie opuści pokoju, jej silna wola może się na niewiele zdać.

- Do zobaczenia, doktorze. – powiedziała, wychodząc na klatkę schodową.

- Do zobaczenia, Noemi. Śpij dobrze.

Skinęła głową, obróciła się i zeszła na schody. Nim jednak zdążyła przejść choć kilka kroków, usłyszała wołanie Lectera:

- Noemi! Zapomniałaś czegoś.

Odwróciła się zaskoczona. Hannibal trzymał w ręce dwa wydruki, te same, z którymi do niego przyszła.

- Och, tak… Dziękuję.

Bez słowa schowała kartki do torby.

Po chwili wyszła już na oświetlony słońcem plac i na oczach obserwującego ją z okna doktora, zniknęła szybko w jednej z wąskich, florenckich uliczek.

* Wypowiedź ze specjalną dedykacją dla jej Twórczyni ;) ;*


	6. Chapter 6

- Weź 9B, lepiej zaznaczysz cień.

Podskoczyła przestraszona, a dwa ołówki poturlały się po schodach. Pozbierała je szybko, bojąc się, by ktoś ich nie przydepnął. Gdy z pieczołowitością umieściła je w odpowiednim pudełku, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Hannibala.

- Pan naprawdę lubi zaskakiwać, doktorze. To jest lepsze od kawy.

- Nawet Luwak?

- _Zwłaszcza_ Luwak.

Dziewczyna siedziała na schodach Loggia della Signiora, zwrócona twarzą ku Palazzo Vecchio. Opierała się o jedną z szerokich kolumn, trzymając na kolanach szkicownik. Obok leżała paleta ołówków, od 2H do 10B.

- Skąd taka rozrzutność, Noemi? – zapytał doktor Lecter, gdy pięć minut później szli przez Piazza della Signiora.

Hannibal badał dokładnie papier jej szkicownika, doskonale rozpoznając w nim jeden z lepszych. Chwilę temu przyglądał się zestawowi ołówków, które dziewczyna z taką starannością umieszczała w pudełku.

- To chyba dwa obiady, prawda?

- Cztery, doktorze, jak nie więcej. To prezent od Carli. Dostałam na osiemnaste urodziny. – w jej głosie słychać było nutkę dumy, gdy spoglądała z zadowoleniem na swój szkicownik.

- Wszystko? - Lecter spojrzał jeszcze raz na ołówki i zmrużył oczy.

- Dwa ostatnie nie są z zestawu. – powiedziała szybko Noemi, rozumiejąc jego wzrok – Dokupiła je osobno, bo w opakowaniu były tylko do 8B, a Carla wie, jak bardzo lubię miękkie. Za to zrobiła mi własne pudełko.

- Sama?

- Sama ozdabiała.

Hannibal uniósł brwi; Noemi skinęła głową z zadowoleniem. Pudełko było rzeczywiście imponujące, jasne, metalowe, z ciemnymi ornamentami. Dziewczyna podniosła wieczko i pokazała napis od środka.

_Własność Noemi Accardo. _

Lecter przyglądał się temu przez dłuższy czas.

- Imponujące. – stwierdził po chwili.- Nie mówiłaś mi, że twoja Carla ma takie zdolności.

- To jedne z wielu. – odparła Noemi, chowając pudełko do torby. Szkicownik, z racji jego rozmiarów, wciąż trzymała w rękach. – Jej ojciec się tym kiedyś zajmował, a Carla ma talent, znajomości i wrodzony perfekcjonizm.

- Nie mówiłaś też, że lubisz rysować. – oznajmił, patrząc na nią z ukosa.

- A to takie ważne? – zaśmiała się krótko.

- Oczywiście, Noemi. Pasje kształtują naszą osobowość.

- Jestem amatorem, to wszystko. – powiedziała, wzdrygając ramionami. – Czasem lubię gdzieś usiąść i rysować. To pomaga zapomnieć.

- Mogę?

Noemi zawahała się.

- Przecież już pan go widział.

- Patrzyłem na papier, Noemi, nie na rysunki, to zasadnicza różnica, zwłaszcza, gdy pierwsza strona jest pusta.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok; wciąż trzymała kurczowo swój szkicownik, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Hannibal doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

Szkice obnażały duszę.

Chwycił za blok i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Po chwili zwolniła uścisk, patrząc niepewnie jak szkicownik wysunął się z jej rąk i przeszedł prosto do doktora. Oglądał go w zupełnej ciszy.

Widział wszystko: na początku zarysy budynków, różnorakie zabytki, rzeźby i fontanny. Potem anioły. Klęczący we własnej krwi anioł z połamanymi skrzydłami. Poszarpany, brudny anioł stróż, stojący za plecami zabiedzonego dziecka. Anioł przechwytujący duszę umierającego wilka.

Wreszcie przyszedł czas na ludzi. Byli dziwni, zdeformowani, obcy. Jeden z rysunków przedstawiał setki powykrzywianych, pustych twarzy. Na innym, pośród pędzącego, bezpostaciowego tłumu stał zagubiony, samotny człowiek. Kolejny przedstawiał popękaną twarz dużej, porcelanowej lalki; w tle patrzyły na nią pozbawione wyrazu oczy właścicielki.

Jednak pośród wszystkich szkiców Noemi, jeden szczególnie się wyróżniał.

Przy stole kuchennym stała kobieta około sześćdziesiątki, ugniatając duży kawał ciasta. Lekko pochylona, zdawała się spoglądać prosto w oczy obserwatora, uśmiechając się zawadiacko pod nosem. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzkich postaci nie była w żaden sposób zdeformowana, a jej oczy, tak starannie dopracowane, były pełne uczuć.

Noemi nie idealizowała jej, zaznaczając uczciwie wszelkie zmarszczki, czy niedoskonałości, jednak mimo to kobieta była piękna, delikatna i pełna ciepła. Wszystko na rysunku zostało oddane z niesamowitą precyzją, każdy, najmniejszy szczegół. Na pozostałych szkicach tło często było niewyraźne, rysowane jakby od niechcenia, nie raz stanowił je tylko nierównomiernie rozmazany grafit. Tu jednak, nawet etykietki stojących z tyłu przypraw były wyraźne i Hannibal doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli tylko by się postarał, mógłby rozszyfrować kilka nazw.

Nie pytał, kto był na szkicu. To było zbyt oczywiste.

* * *

- Są aż tak beznadziejne?

Siedzieli w_ Rivoire_, przy tym samym stoliku co ostatnim razem. Noemi, zmęczona najwyraźniej milczeniem doktora, postanowiła interweniować.

- Przeciwnie. – odparł z pewnym namysłem. – Całkiem interesujące. Dlaczego właśnie wilk?

Hannibal wskazał na szkic z umierającym zwierzęciem.

- Och… swego czasu namiętnie je rysowałam. Wilki i ptaki.

- Boisz się, że ci się nie uda?

- Słucham? – spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Wilki i ptaki są symbolem wolności, Noemi. Ten umiera.

Lecter ponownie obrzucił wzrokiem pokrwawione, wygięte w pałąk zwierzę, które w żałosnym wyciu wydawało ostatnie tchnienie.

- Boisz się, że ucieczka ci się nie uda, czy wierzysz, że wolność osiągniesz tylko po śmierci?

- Ja… - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona – Nie wiem. Narysowałam to… - zamyśliła się, próbując sobie przypomnieć moment powstawania szkicu – W przypływie inspiracji. Nie zastanawiałam się nad głębszym sensem.

- Kiedy go narysowałaś?

- Tam jest…

- Nie pytam o datę, tylko o okoliczności. – odparł doktor z naciskiem.

- Bo ja wiem… Chyba…Chyba w jakiś piątek, wieczorem… Nie byłam w pracy, bo źle się czułam, a ojciec… tak, zrobił mi awanturę, że tak rzadko jestem w domu, że… - spojrzała na Hannibala ze zdziwieniem – że jeśli mi się wydaje, że go zostawię, to jestem w błędzie i …

Umilkła na chwilę, przypominając sobie dokładnie jego słowa. Skrzywiła się krótko.

- Skąd pan wiedział? – zapytała w końcu.

- Co jeszcze powiedział ci ojciec? – doktor zdawał się nie słyszeć jej poprzedniego pytania, spoglądając na nią swym chłodnym, analitycznym spojrzeniem.

- „_Przytargam cię, suko, z każdej meliny, do której uciekniesz._" – odparła po chwili, ściszając głos. – Często tak mówił. – dodała beznamiętnie. - Teraz nie, bo chodzi zbyt zalany, by złożyć tak długie zdanie. Kończy na epitetach.

Doktor Lecter przymknął powieki.

- Więc masz odpowiedź. Skąd wiedziałem? Prawdziwe szkice nie biorą się z naszych pomysłów, Noemi, doskonale o tym wiesz.

Skinęła głową w milczeniu.

- Nawet, jeśli nie jestem tego świadoma?

- A co mówił Freud?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- …że przyczyną naszych zachowań jest podświadomość .– wyrecytowała. – Ale myślałam, że choć połowicznie będę zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co rysuję. To przykre.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, patrząc na zmierzająca ku nim kelnerkę – Spójrz na to jak na analizę własnego umysłu. Wielu ludzi nie zna prawdziwego podłoża swoich zachowań. Ty przypisałaś inspiracji własne lęki. Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która położyła menu na stole i szybko poszła obsługiwać kolejne stoliki. – Choć z drugiej strony lęk mógł być inspiracją.

- Mój ojciec jako dziesiąta muza? Na Olimpie popłakaliby się ze śmiechu. – zakpiła Noemi, odsuwając od siebie kartę dań.

Hannibal zabrał jej menu, otworzył i jeszcze raz podał je dziewczynie.

- Doktorze, mówiłam, że…

- Nie obrażaj mnie, Noemi. Jesteś moim gościem.

- Ostatnio…

- Ostatnio doszłaś w połowie, a większą część rozmowy zajęły nam twoje wspomnienia i wzajemne złośliwości, zapomniałaś? Teraz możemy coś zjeść.

Spojrzała na niego niezadowolona.

- Nie musi się pan nade mną litować.

- Myślałem, że poznałaś mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że litość nie warunkuje moich zachowań, Noemi. Ciekawość, ejdetyzm_[1]_, ewentualnie chorobliwa dbałość o zachowanie zasad kultury – tak. Nigdy litość.

Uśmiechnął się krótko i dziwnie, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, co znów wzbudziło w dziewczynie przebłysk niepokoju. Nagły, nieuchwytny, jakby nierealny. Chwilowa gra światła w tęczówkach doktora, nieoczekiwana zmiana tonu głosu i Noemi znów otarła się o swoje irracjonalne wątpliwości. Tym razem jednak trwały zbyt krótko, by choćby do końca je sobie uświadomiła. Przeżywała je równolegle z innymi uczuciami, tylko o wiele słabiej, jakby były echem pracy odległych części mózgu.

- Więc? – wyczekujący głos Lectera całkowicie zakończył jej chwilowe rozmyślania, a Noemi niechętnie chwyciła za kartę.

- Rzadko jadam desery, doktorze, to nie… - urwała w połowie, spoglądając na coś z zaciekawieniem.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokiwała głową.

- Co takiego?

- Truskawki z bitą śmietaną. – odparła, wciąż patrząc na kartę. – Carla je dla mnie robi latem. Zawsze się ze mnie śmieje, bo tak naprawdę nie chodzi mi o truskawki, tylko o bitą śmietanę. Jem ją z owocami, bo później się … przesłodzę.

Hannibal przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy. Rzadko mówiła o czymś z rozmarzeniem, choć przeprowadzili już wiele rozmów. Kuriozalnie, musieli zejść na tak przyziemny temat, jak jedzenie, by wywołać u niej to nowe zachowanie.

- Co dla państwa?

Kelnerka zjawiła się u ich boku tak szybko, jakby się teleportowała. Spojrzeli na nią, zaskoczeni.

Doktor Lecter złożył zamówienie, zaznaczając odpowiednią proporcję składników w deserze Noemi.

- _Chateau-latour [__2]__?_ – powtórzyła dziewczyna, gdy kelnerka odeszła już w stronę kawiarni – Brzmi ekskluzywnie.

- Czasem lubię sobie dogodzić, Noemi. – stwierdził spokojnie, ponownie chwytając za jej szkicownik.

- Powiedz mi… - zapytał po chwili, patrząc z namysłem na zarys Palazzo Vecchio – Dlaczego nie lubisz rysować budynków?

- To aż tak widać? - zaśmiała się, zdziwiona

- Nie wkładasz w to serca.

- Nie, nie potrafię. – przyznała, bez cienia urazy. – Chociaż próbuję, naprawdę. Ale to wszystko jest sztuczne i płytkie. Zabytki są o wiele bardziej _techniczne_, a ja chyba nie lubię po prostu… przerysowywać. Jeśli wie pan, o czym mówię.

- Wiem. Ale to wcale nie musi tak być..

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na szkice, przypominając sobie swoje pierwsze ujęcia florenckiej panoramy. Umilkł na chwilę, a z zamyślenia wyrwała go dopiero obecność kelnerki; zrealizowała ich zamówienie nad wyraz szybko. Doktor Lecter skinieniem głowy podziękował za wino, a Noemi odebrała swój imponujący puchar. Najwyraźniej prośbę o zmianę proporcji wzięli sobie głęboko do serca: widząc balansującą niebezpiecznie górę bitej śmietany, dziewczyna chwyciła szybko za łyżkę i nabrała sobie pierwszą porcję. Zauważywszy wzrok Hannibala, kontynuowała:

- Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że rysując Pallazzo Vecchio skupiam się… no nie wiem, na szczegółach budowy, na dobrej perspektywie, ale zupełnie tego nie czuję. Ten rysunek idzie za bardzo z oczu, a za mało z… - wykonała jakiś dziwny gest i spojrzała na Lectera z zakłopotaniem - Rozumie pan. On nie ma duszy.

- Twierdzisz, że Pallazzo Vecchio nie ma duszy? – zapytał, nalewając wina do kieliszka.

Gdy skończył, spojrzał przez ramię na budynek i odwrócił się z powrotem do Noemi.

- Nie wiem. – wzdrygnęła ramionami – Ma, pewnie ma. Ale ja jej nie umiem uchwycić.

- Bo źle do tego podchodzisz. – stwierdził spokojnie, podnosząc kieliszek do ust – Zamiast skupiać się na cegłach, myśl o tych, co je stawiali. Nie patrz na to jak na budynek, tylko jak na dzieło człowieczka. Myśl o tym, jak kochał go Arnolfo di Cambio, jak utracili Medyceusze lub jak prawdopodobnie nienawidzili robotnicy. Wyobraź sobie, że te mury były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach oglądał Franceso de Pazzi… - uśmiechnął się dziwnie, pociągnąwszy łyk wina - … i dopiero wtedy zacznij go rysować.

Noemi, której łyżka zamarła mniej więcej w połowie drogi do ust, spojrzała zamyślona na budynek. Patrzył, jak jej wzrok przesuwa się powoli od wieży w dół, jak zestawia w głowie to, co widzi z jego słowami.

- Może… - powiedziała po chwili, bardziej do siebie – Spróbuję. Ale tego wszystkiego nie da się ująć od razu… prawda?

- To byłoby trudne, nie przeczę. – przyznał. – Ale nie niemożliwe.

- Ten Pazzi… - zaczęła po chwili – Kiedyś coś o tym czytałam. Powiesili go tu?

- W jednym z okien z Palazzo Vecchio, tak. Zginął za zabicie Gulliono di Medici. Wyrzucili go nagiego, z rozciętym brzuchem, tak, że wnętrzności wypadły na zewnątrz.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

- Nadawałby się do pańskiej prezentacji.

Hannibal zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Tak po prawdzie, Noemi, to prawdopodobnie w niej zaistnieje.

Przysunął do twarzy kieliszek wina, a czerwone refleksy zatańczyły na krótko w jego oczach.

Tym razem jednak dziewczyna tego nie widziała. Zapatrzona na Pallazzo Vecchio myślała jeszcze o historii Francesco de Pazzi, zupełnie, jakby w tej chwili widziała jego agonię.

Doktor Lecter też ją widział. Jednakże on patrzył na nią w zupełnie innym świetle.

1 _Ejdetyzm_ – **w psychologii** –zdolność do przeżywania wyobrażeń w sposób tak wyrazisty jak zdarzeń realnych, **w filozofii** słowo ejdetyczny oznacza _„odnoszący się do istoty czegoś" – _czyli chodzi tu dokładniej o „badanie zjawisk nie w ich konkretnym ukształtowaniu, ale ich istoty."

Cóż, Hannibal bez wątpienia był stuprocentowym ejdetykiem (wyróżnia się tu zarówno zdolności, pamięć jak i wyobraźnię ejdetyczną), ale w tej konkretnej sytuacji oczywiście o wiele bardziej pasuje definicja filozoficzna – Lecter, jako genialny analityk i psychiatra zawsze zmierzał ku zbadaniu samej istoty problemu i to właśnie ta szczególna wnikliwość stanowiła podłoże jego, nie raz niecodziennego zachowania.

2 Nie dorwałam się niestety do menu Rivoire, by sprawdzić, czy takowe wino, którego cena waha się od 320 – 1779 euro za butelkę jest tam podawane; z całym szacunkiem dla kawiarni, szczerze w to wątpię. Rivoire słynie głównie z gorących czekolad i innych czekoladowych przysmaków (tak, Noemi też się wyłamała, ale na stronie pisali również o deserach), jednakże musiałam znaleźć coś godnego podniebienia doktora. Wiem, że wtykam się z butami w życie florentczyków, ale pozwolę sobie na kolejny przekręt, stokroć droższy od małej ławki przy San Lorenzo. Można właściwie powiedzieć, że dostałam już swoją nauczkę: to mnie musiało naprawdę dużo kosztować.


	7. Chapter 7

Doktor Lecter wszedł do swojego mieszkania i po cichu zamknął drzwi.

Gnocco nie żył. Prawdopodobnie zabrano go już spod bramy, żeby nie odstraszał przechodniów.

A Pazzi wreszcie zdobył swój dowód.

Hannibal wiedział, że _commendatore _go podejrzewa, ba teraz był pewien, że poznał jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Gnocco był tylko przynętą, niczym więcej, jedną, nic nie wartą ofiarą na drodze inspektora do powtórnej chwały. Pazzi był grubiańskim prostakiem, ale potrafił łączyć fakty.

Hannibal pozwolił mu się zdemaskować, wydając jednocześnie wyrok na policjanta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie opis śmierci przodka Rinaldo. Ostatecznie, historia lubi zataczać kręgi.

Doktor usiadł przy biurku i zaczął porządkować papiery. Nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że była dopiero siódma, a on nie spał całą noc. Skoro niedługo musiał stąd wyjechać, powinien wykorzystać każdą chwilę na obcowanie z tak cennymi materiałami. Zaśmiał się w duchu, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie opuści Florencję krótko po Noemi.

Noemi… Hannibal widział, że dziewczyna się go bała. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale zaczynała wątpić w to, kim on jest. Doktor Lecter nie chciał jej śmierci. Podobnie jak w przypadku Clarice uważał, że świat będzie ciekawszy, gdy Noemi pozostanie wśród żywych. Co więcej, nie raz czerpał niewypowiedzianą radość z obserwowania jej nagłej fali wątpliwości. Była rozdarta pomiędzy jej irracjonalnym lękiem, a chęcią przebywania z kimś, kto nie tyle potrafi ją wysłuchać, co czasem bez słowa może rozszyfrować jej problem. To ją fascynowało. Nie był Carlą, co to, to nie, sam nie myślał nawet, by wchodzić w tę rolę. Hannibal nie miał jej dawać choć szczątkowego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie był dobrym partnerem do rozmów na tematy, które z innymi nie poruszała.

Jednakże, przez ostatnie dni jej nie widział. Do odebrania dowodu zostało już bardzo niewiele, jak zresztą sama nie raz powtarzała, więc albo zabrała się za porządkowanie swoich spraw przed wyjazdem, albo jakimś cudem dostała swój dokument już wcześniej i cieszy się upragnioną wolnością w USA. Druga opcja wydawała mu się jednak bardzo mało prawdopodobna, tak z racji braku wiary w nadgorliwość urzędników, jak i przekonania, że Noemi nie odjechałaby bez ostatniej wizyty.

Doktor odłożył na bok posegregowane papiery i zabrał się za wykończenie swojej prezentacji.

Wolałby przedstawić ją _Studiolo_ przed swoim wyjazdem, mimo tego, że już nie miał szans na pracę.

Pazzi zapewne zainteresował się ofertą Vergera, a jeśli Mason będzie znał miejsce pobytu Hannibala, nie mógłby on już normalnie funkcjonować we Florencji. Pomijając fakt, że jego tropem zapewne podążało FBI, z Calrice Starling na czele.

Dźwięk domofonu przerwał mu nagle i Lecter niechętnie wstał od biurka. Podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął odpowiedni guzik.

- Tak?

- Doktorze, bardzo przepraszam, że tak wcześnie pana nachodzę, ale czy mogę wejść na chwilę?

Coś nie podobało mu się w jej głosie. Był szybki, urywany, a oddech niespokojny, jakby biegła całą drogę. Tak. Coś naprawdę mu się nie podobało.

* * *

- Nie ruszaj się. I najlepiej zamknij oczy.

Igła gładko weszła w skórę i przeciągnęła nić przez ranę. Kolejne ukłucie i pierwszy szew był już gotowy.

- Kto trzyma w domu nici chirurgiczne? – wysyczała przez zęby.

- Noemi, nie ruszaj się. – skarcił ją Lecter, unosząc delikatnie jej podbródek – Nazwijmy to nadmierną zapobiegliwością.

Dziewczyna chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale widząc wzrok doktora umilkła od razu. Przez kolejny kwadrans rozpaczliwie walczyła z bólem, coraz silniej wbijając ręce w blat stołu. Czuła wszystko; wkłucie, przesuwanie nici po osłoniętych tkankach, kolejne wkłucie i opór skóry, siłą ściąganej na swoje miejsce. Nie umiała myśleć o niczym innym; zdając się każdy szew odczuwać stokrotnie silniej od poprzedniego. Hannibal rzucił okiem na jej pobielałe kłykcie i zaciśnięte szczęki.

– Niedługo kończę, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

Wreszcie, zgodnie z obietnicą, doktor założył ostatni szew i przyciął nić. Odłożywszy nożyczki na stół, zdjął gumowe rękawiczki i spojrzał na Noemi. Dziewczyna drżała na całym ciele, walcząc z narastającym odruchem wymiotnym. Pot spływał po jej bladej twarzy, a ręce, uparcie zaciśnięte na kancie stołu, zdawały się do niego przyrosnąć. Choć z całej siły próbowała się opanować, organizm odmawiał posłuszeństwa. Doktor Lecter odsunął na bok przyrządy i spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

- Myślałam… że będę bardziej odporna… po tym wszystkim. – jęknęła, próbując zejść ze stołu.

Nogi ugięły się pod nią, jakby nie miały kości, ale Hannibal złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

- Zakładanie szwów różni się nieco od tego, co funduje ci ojciec, Noemi. – oznajmił, sadzając ją na fotelu. Położyła głowę na oparciu, przymknęła powieki i westchnęła lekko. – Gdy cię bije, nie myślisz tylko o uderzeniu, prawda? Boisz się lub jesteś wściekła, to coś innego. Tutaj miałaś piętnaście minut, by skupić się tylko na bólu.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, bo poczuła kolejną falę mdłości. Wciąż nie otwierała oczu, słyszała tylko, jak doktor odchodzi do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Dopiero teraz powróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia. Pamiętała, jak ocknęła się w kuchni, w kałuży krwi, przerażona i zdezorientowana. Jak bezskutecznie próbowała zatamować krwawienie, wylewając na gazę całą zawartość butelki wody utlenionej, jak wyrzucała w kąt kolejne, zużyte opatrunki. Wreszcie przypomniała sobie całą drogę do doktora, gdy biegła jak w transie, z prowizorycznych opatrunkiem na czole, przykrytym dużą, czarną basebollówką.

Bała się, że zemdleje, że doktora nie będzie i że jakimś cudem trafi do szpitala. Tę ranę mogła łatwo wyjaśnić, ale sińce mówiły same za siebie.

Nagle poczuła na szyi przyjemny chłód zimnego kompresu i delikatne ręce Hannibala uniosły ją nieco, kładąc zimny bandaż na jej kark.

- Zaraz dojdziesz do siebie.

- Przepraszam, tylko zawracam panu głowę. – jęknęła. – Poszłabym do Carli, ale ona za bardzo panikuje… no i chyba nie umie _tak_ szyć.

- Za to dobrze ozdabia pudełka.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Tak. Bardzo dobrze.

Słyszała, jak doktor podchodzi do okna i otwiera je z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Po chwili owiała ją fala świeżego powietrza. Kompres również zaczął skutkować: czuła się nieco lepiej, mdłości ustępowały, a nogi stawały się coraz silniejsze. Oddech uspokajał się, stając się coraz głębszy i bardziej równomierny. Myśli swobodnie przepływały przez jej głowę, bezkształtne i ulotne. Chciała podziękować, ale nagle okazało się, że złożenie kilku słów jest nadludzkim wysiłkiem.

Nim się obejrzała, zapadła w głęboki, niespokojny sen.

_

* * *

_

_- Za tydzień, powiedziałam przecież, że za tydzień!_

_- Kłamiesz, suko! Gdzie są pieniądze? _

_- Nie zauważyłeś przypadkiem, że sponsoruję ci chlanie od czterech lat? Mógłbyś się chociaż nauczyć dni wypłaty. Wysil to, co ci z mózgu pozostało. _

_- Pożałujesz tego. _

_Sądziła, że zdąży dobiec do drzwi;, ostatecznie, nie raz jej się to udawało. W biegu złapała torbę i popędziła na korytarz. Niestety, tym razem był szybszy. Poczuła, że coś ciągnie ją do tyłu, a po chwili ojciec złapał ją za włosy i przysunął jej twarz do swojej. _

_- Nie utrzymuje cię tu za darmo, słyszysz? – szarpnął mocno, a Noemi jęknęła – Słyszysz? _

_Odrzucił ją w tył, a dziewczyna wpadła na szafkę w kuchni. Ból w kręgosłupie przeszył ją na wskroś, ale powstrzymała się od krzyku. _

_- Gdzie masz pieniądze? GDZIE?_

_Uderzył ją w twarz tak mocno, że dziewczyna straciła równowagę. Sekundę później poczuła, jak kant stołu rozcina jej skroń. _

Zerwała się z fotela tak szybko, że zakręciło się jej w głowie. Spojrzała zdezorientowana po pomieszczeniu, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co się stało. Pled zsunął się na jej kolana, a kompres opadł na plecy, mocząc jej koszulkę.

Siedzący przy biurku doktor Lecter spojrzał na nią uważnie znad papierów. Dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że próbował wyczytać z jej głowy niedawny sen. Uśmiechnęła się do niego krótko i wyjęła zza siebie kompres. Był już ciepły.

- Zdaje się… że mnie trochę zmogło. – mruknęła, zakłopotana. – Trzeba mnie było obudzić, doktorze.

- Dlaczego? Mnie nie przeszkadzasz.

Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i przeczesała ręką włosy. Te przy lewej skroni były pozlepiane krwią.

- To co powiedziałaś tym razem? – zapytał, odkładając pióro.

- Hm? – Noemi spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

Wskazał brodą na jej ranę.

- Och… Jak zwykle poszło o pieniądze. Tym razem po prostu miałam pecha.

- Albo szczęście. Pół centymetra bliżej i straciłabyś oko. Nie mniej jednak, Noemi, chyba musisz popracować nad temperamentem.

- Ja? – oburzyła się - Mam mu oddawać pieniądze jakby zbierał haracz? Niech lepiej gospodaruje swoją rentą, a nie przepija ją w półtora tygodnia.

- Naprawdę cię to teraz interesuje? Za kilka dni już cię tu nie będzie.

- Co z tego? – burknęła – Chodzi o zasady.

- Chcesz stracić oko dla zasad? – zapytał, podnosząc nieco głos.

- Patetycznie, prawda? - zaśmiała się cicho, próbując wstać.

Zachwiała się nieznacznie i chwyciła za głowę; pokój zawirował dookoła niej. Przymknęła oczy, sycząc cicho.

- Nie wiem, jak panu dziękować. – westchnęła, gdy pomieszczenie wreszcie wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Doktor nie odpowiedział, przyglądając się, jak Noemi niepewnie robi pierwszy krok. Wciąż była blada i osłabiona, ale całą siłą woli próbowała przywrócić się do porządku.

- Chcesz wrócić do domu? – zapytał po chwili.

- Do niego? Nie dziś. Chyba pójdę do Carli. Strach pomyśleć, jak zareaguje, ale przynajmniej trochę odpocznę. Ojciec albo już się spił, albo niedługo to zrobi, więc raczej nie będzie mnie szukał. No, chyba, że zobaczy jak wygląda kuchnia. W sumie to już widział, ale wtedy pieniądze były ważniejsze. Jak zwykle zresztą.

- Starasz się wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia?

Zaśmiała się kpiąco.

- Najpierw musiałby mieć sumienie. Nie, doktorze, po prostu kalkuluję, czy są szanse, że gdzieś na niego wpadnę… i dziś są znikome, zwłaszcza, że rzadko bywa w tych rewirach i nie wie, gdzie Carla teraz mieszka.

Skinął głową i wstał od biurka. Noemi powoli pochyliła się i sięgnęła po pled. Znów zakręciło jej się w głowie, jednak tym razem na krócej. Złożyła szybko pled i odłożyła z powrotem na fotel.

- Zrobiłbym to. – stwierdził spokojnie Hannibal, podchodząc bliżej.

- Wiem. – mruknęła. – Już tak za bardzo zawracam panu głowę.

- Idź się odświeżyć. – rozkazał, zabierając pled. – Potem porozmawiamy.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, zabrała torbę i poszła do wskazanej przez Hannibala łazienki. Ten powrócił do pomieszczenia, odłożył pled na swoje miejsce i zabrał kompres. Choć wietrzył pokój już od godziny, wciąż czuł delikatny zapach krwi. Zużyty opatrunek już dawno leżał w koszu, a dokładnie wyparzona igła w szafie, a mimo to do jego nozdrzy cały czas dochodziła znajoma, metaliczna nuta.

Bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało to Lecterowi w żaden sposób; przez wiele lat zdążył już odkryć, że nie tylko z łatwością potrafi wyczuć zapach krwi czy ludzkiej skóry, ale także – co bardziej interesujące – u każdego człowieka nieznacznie się on różni. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyczuł ranę Clarice, gdy ta po raz kolejny przyszła z nim porozmawiać. Jej zdziwienie było zaiste zabawne.

Noemi pachniała inaczej; wyraziście, ale inaczej.

Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się powoli i dziewczyna weszła do pokoju. Wyglądała dużo lepiej, choć wciąż w oczy rzucała się krwistoczerwona rana na skroni.

- Carla mieszka daleko stąd?

- Niezbyt. – odparła zdawkowo, zapinając torbę.

Spojrzał na nią taksującym spojrzeniem.

- Dojdę. – zaperzyła się, rozumiejąc jego wzrok. – Niech mi pan wierzy. Czuję się o wiele lepiej, nawet nie mam już zawrotów głowy.

Uniósł brwi.

- Doktorze, dobiegłam do pana w o wiele gorszym stanie, spacer do Carli będzie teraz przyjemnością. Poradzę sobie, naprawdę.

Hannibal zdążył poznać Noemi na tyle, by wiedzieć, że dziewczyna rzeczywiście potrafiła wiele znieść. Kultura wymagała zaprowadzenia jej bezpośrednio pod dom Carli, Lecter jednak nigdy nie lubił się narzucać.

- Więc podwiozę cię tylko kawałek. – stwierdził po chwili, chwytając za swój płaszcz. – Tak muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Chyba, że nie życzysz sobie mojego towarzystwa.

Noemi spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Podwiozę?

Lecter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chwytając za kluczyki.

* * *

- To jest pański samochód?

Czarny jaguar sedan mark II stał dumnie na swoim miejscu, czekając na właściciela. Noemi obeszła samochód dookoła, nie kryjąc zdumienia.

- Interesujesz się motoryzacją?

- Odrobinę. – przyznała – Szef mnie trochę podszkolił, gdy w przerwach nie miałam co robić. Zawsze marzył o jaguarze… Ten musiał kosztować majątek!

- Mówiłem ci już, że czasem lubię sobie dogodzić. – powiedział spokojnie Lecter, otwierając jej drzwi od strony pasażera. 

Weszła powoli do środka. Hannibal szybko obszedł auto dookoła i usiadł na fotelu kierowcy.

- Więc dokąd? – zapytał, wkładając kluczyki do stacyjki.

- Och… Nie wiem, gdzie pan chce jechać. Żeby nie…

- Ja już sobie poradzę, Noemi. – przerwał jej, podnosząc głos - Dokąd?

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Jakby pan mógł, to na Lungarno Guicciardini_. _Stamtąd mam już naprawdę niedaleko.

Skinął głową i uruchomił silnik.

Po drodze prawie nie rozmawiali; najwyraźniej Noemi w milczeniu podziwiała samochód, albo już przygotowywała sobie możliwie najłagodniejszą wersję wydarzeń dla Carli. Co jakiś czas odruchowo wędrowała palcami w kierunku lewej skroni. Na Lungarno Guicciardinidojechali dość szybko. Pożegnali się, Noemi jeszcze raz podziękowała doktorowi, po czym zwinnie wysiadła z samochodu.

Patrzył, jak szybkim krokiem zmierza w kierunku Piazza N. Sauro i znika za zakrętem. Po chwili nawrócił i odjechał w przeciwnym kierunku, mając za cel okolice Forte di Belvedere.

Był ciekaw miejsca zbrodni, choć wolałby je oglądać kilka godzin wcześniej. Wiedział, że zachowywał się dość schematycznie, ale stwierdził, że jeden raz może sobie na to pozwolić. Chciałby widzieć minę Pazziego, gdy ten trzymał umierającego żebraka. Zawieszony pomiędzy triumfem a szczątkowymi wyrzutami sumienia mógł się prezentować rzeczywiście interesująco. To byłaby taka miła odmiana.

Zaparkował tam, gdzie poprzednio, przy Via San Leonardo. Teraz tłum był tu o wiele większy i nic nie wskazywało na to, by gdziekolwiek pozostały ślady jego zbrodni. Cieszył się, że zajął czymś Pazziego na jakiś czas, mógł przynajmniej spokojnie odwieźć Noemi. Wiedział, że policjant starał się go śledzić i nie chciał, by powiązał go jakoś z tamtą dziewczyną. Świadomość zaciskającej się wokół niego pętli nie przejmowała go zupełnie – doktor Lecter zawsze był o dwa kroki przed wszystkimi wrogami, swój plan miał więc już w stu procentach przemyślany. Spokojnym krokiem zaszedł na miejsce, w którym przeciął Gnoccowi tętnicę udową. Niedługo później znalazł się też przy bramie, gdzie tamten wydał ostatnie tchnienie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by doszło tam do jakiejś zbrodni; nawet plamy krwi były już całkowicie zmyte. Tylko gdzieniegdzie na kratach dostrzegł jeszcze drobne, czerwone kropelki, które zapewne wytrysnęły tak wysoko pod panującym w tętnicy ciśnieniem. Pazzi rzeczywiście starał się zamaskować wszystkie ślady.

Spisek miał już we krwi.

„_Spisek i porażkę"_ – dodał w myślach doktor, wracając z uśmiechem do swojego samochodu.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

- To dzisiaj.

Usiadła vis a vis niego i odrzuciła obok swój plecak. Niemalże zderzyła się z niosącą mu kawę kelnerką; kobieta obrzuciła ją zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, Noemi jednak nawet nie podniosła wzroku. Doktor Lecter zaczekał, aż zostanie obsłużony, uśmiechnął się krótko do kelnerki, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie siedzącej naprzeciwko dziewczynie.

- Odbieram dowód.

Jej oczy rozbłysły dziwnym blaskiem, gdy po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją poznał, prawdziwie się uśmiechnęła. Przez dłuższy czas nie spuszczał wzroku z jej twarzy; a dziewczyna znów czuła się tak, jakby żadne jej słowo nie było już potrzebne. Skupione, analityczne oczy doktora wyczytywały z niej wszystkie emocje. Z pewną dozą zainteresowania badał to nowe dla niego zachowanie, by po chwili, spokojnym głosem, zapytać:

- Ojciec się nie domyśla?

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

- On? Alkohol wypłukał z niego błyskotliwość.

- Zwierzęta mają instynkt.

Zawahała się, słysząc te słowa. Nie czuła żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, gdy wypowiadała się o ojcu z pogardą, jednak słysząc ją w głosie doktora nie była pewna, jak się zachować. Hannibal doskonale wiedział, co robi; przypatrywał się rosnącemu zakłopotaniu Noemi, bezbłędnie podążając za jej tokiem myślowym.

- On nie jest zwierzęciem. – odparła w końcu, tracąc swój dobry humor – To niesprawiedliwe. One nie są okrutne.

Zauważył, jak bezwiednie dotyka miejsca w pobliżu szwów. Coś pękło, widział to doskonale, jakby podjęta przez nią decyzja zakończyła pewien etap w jej życiu. Już dzisiaj ma go zostawić – przestała więc kryć się z własną nienawiścią. Jeśli jakaś jej część protestowała przeciw takiemu pobłażaniu, Noemi szybko i skutecznie ją uciszyła.

Podsunął w jej stronę swoją filiżankę. Zmrużyła nieco oczy, lecz po chwili chwyciła za łyżeczkę i delikatnie zgarnęła pierwszą porcję bitej śmietany. W milczeniu patrzył, jak powoli i sukcesywnie pozbawiała jego kawę po wiedeńsku całej ozdoby.

- Planujesz kiedyś odnaleźć matkę? – zapytał, gdy Noemi dokończyła dzieła.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie mam jej nic do powiedzenia. Nie wiem nawet jak wygląda i szczerze mówiąc mało mnie to obchodzi. Zostawiła mnie jak śmiecia. Zresztą, ojciec nie wyjechał tylko dlatego, że nie miał pieniędzy. Być może już wtedy widziała w nim potwora, nie wiem... W każdym razie, mam w głębokim poważaniu to, co teraz robi.

Umilkła znowu i powoli odsunęła filiżankę w stronę jej właściciela, który po chwili pociągnął mały łyk kawy. Noemi dopiero po jakimś czasie podniosła wzrok i ponownie spojrzała na Lectera. Ten patrzył w milczeniu na jej lewą skroń; dziewczyna dotknęła odruchowo szwów i skrzywiła się lekko. Hannibal przywołał ją gestem dłoni.

Przysunęła się bliżej, a doktor delikatnie odgarnął włosy z jej czoła. Przyglądał się jej ranie z uwagą, badając ją centymetr po centymetrze. Z przyczyn czysto higienicznych nie chciał jej dotykać, jednak i tak z tej odległości doskonale czuł zapach poranionej tkanki. Silny, dość metaliczny, a jednak… doktor Lecter nieznacznie oblizał dolną wargę, po czym odsunął się i oznajmił:

- Całkiem szybko się goi. Za niecały tydzień można je zdjąć.

- Myśli pan, że nie będzie problemów… tam, w Stanach? W sensie… nie będę miała jeszcze swojego lekarza, nie mam żadnej kartoteki ze szpitala, tylko stare bilanse…

- Zaczęłaś się przejmować biurokracją?

Wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Musimy zaplanować nowe życie. Wszystko jest ważne.

- Poradzisz sobie. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, służba zdrowia jest po to, by leczyć.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

Tego dnia robiła to nad wyraz często. Była pogodna i zrelaksowana, pomimo początkowej utraty humoru nic nie mogło ją na dłużej zasmucić. Straciła też coś ze swojej buntowniczości – zdawała się spokojnie przyjmować otaczającą ją rzeczywistość, jakby nie musiała już dłużej walczyć o przetrwanie. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę z czekających ją w Stanach problemów, wyglądała na człowieka, który niedawno zrzucił z siebie duży balast.

Doktor Lecter nie wiedział, jak oceniać ten stan. Nie chciał, by z wrodzoną buntowniczością utraciła tę część swojego charakteru, która tak najbardziej go interesowała. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że to przejściowe – nie było mu jednak dane tego sprawdzić.

Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że widzą się już po raz ostatni.

- Chyba czas się pożegnać. – powiedziała w końcu.

Hannibal skinął głową w milczeniu. Noemi z ociąganiem sięgnęła po plecak; nim wstała, przejrzała jeszcze dokładnie jego zawartość, najwyraźniej szukając portfela. Rzuciła na stół wyliczoną kwotę, płacąc tym samym za zakupiony jakiś czas temu sok, po czym ponownie spojrzała na Lectera.

Wstali.

- Do zobaczenia, doktorze. – szepnęła w końcu.

Podeszli do siebie i podali sobie ręce w milczeniu.

- Powodzenia, Noemi.

Zaśmiała się krótko.

- Dziękuję, doktorze, ale moje życie stanie się teraz dość nudne. Żadnych rewelacji, ran ani planów ucieczki. Nic ciekawego.

- Tak sądzisz? – uniósł brwi – Przecież trauma nie możesz nas nobilitować, prawda?

- Nie. – odparła, uśmiechając się delikatnie - To pasje kształtują naszą osobowość.

- Więc widzisz, Noemi. Wszystko zależy już tylko od ciebie.

Skinęła głową i odsunęła się na krok. Przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że chciała go uściskać, jednak nawet jeśli tak było, szybko się powstrzymała.

- Do widzenia, doktorze.

- Żegnaj, Noemi.

Pomachała mu krótko i niezdecydowanie, odwróciła się i raźnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Kilka sekund później zniknęła już w tłumie.

Hannibal powrócił do stolika i usiadł powoli na krześle. Rzucone na blat banknoty drżały lekko na wietrze, a jej krzesło wciąż pozostawało nieco odsunięte. Dopiero wychodząc zorientował się, że coś na nim zostawiła.

Zaciekawiony wziął do ręki duży szkicownik. W środku pozostało tylko kilka kartek, wszystkie zapełnione jej rysunkami. Przejrzał je powoli, by na ostatniej dostrzec własną podobiznę.

Siedział w kawiarni, przy stoliku takim jak ten, za tło mając Palazzo Vecchio. Spoglądał gdzieś w bok, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina. Tylko to wino było delikatnie pocieniowane czerwoną kredką i rzucało nieznaczne refleksy na jego twarz. Czerwień jego tęczówek była niemalże niedostrzegalna; niewprawne oko mogłoby ją uznać nawet za niechciane przebarwienie. Jednak on doskonale wiedział, że to było zaplanowane. Dziewczyna oddała go takim, jakim go zapamiętała – wraz z tym, co budziło w niej pewne wątpliwości. Przekrzywił nieco głowę, chcąc odczytać zapisane z boku zdanie.

_Przynajmniej mamy pretekst, żeby się spotkać. Musi mi pan powiedzieć, czy się panu podoba. _

_Tak, wiem, że to niemożliwe. _

_Chciałam tylko powiedzieć „dziękuję"_

Uśmiechnął się krótko pod nosem. To nie wymagało już żadnego komentarza.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Poranek był piękny, choć chłodny; wyszedł z Pallazo Capponi wyjątkowo wcześnie, z zamiarem przespacerowania się po okolicy. Coś tej nocy nie pozwalało mu zasnąć. Krzyk Miszy jak dawniej wyrywał go z półsnu, tak głośny i wyraźny jakby Grutas w tej chwili wyciągał ją z chatki. O Noemi myślał niewiele - ich drogi rozeszły się już na zawsze. Zapewne prędzej czy później zorientuje się, z kim miała do czynienia. To, jak to wykorzysta, zależy już tylko od niej.

Jego spacer przedłużył się bardziej, niż tego planował. Przeszedł przez rzekę, bokiem minął Piazza della Signiora i odbił na północ, ku San Lorenzo. Uliczki były całkiem puste; biorąc namiar na to, że była niedziela i dopiero niedawno wzeszło słońce, nie miał się czemu dziwić.

Zatrzymał się na krótko przy małej ławeczce obok bazyliki, jednak już po chwili ruszył w dalszą drogę. Tego dnia wyjątkowo potrzebował spaceru. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam niedługo opuści Florencję, chciał więc, możliwie najdłużej, nacieszyć się pobytem w mieście.

Wyszedłszy z San Lorenzo powolnym krokiem poszedł w kierunku kościoła San Barnaba.

W momencie, gdy przystanął przed jego drzwiami, jakieś krzyki zwróciły jego uwagę. Odwrócił głowę. O tej porze, po pustych uliczkach, dźwięk niósł się jeszcze wyraźniej. Dokładnie słyszał echo kobiecych głosów, dochodzące do niego z Via San Zanobi. Zaciekawiony, ruszył z miejsca.

Raźnym krokiem przeszedł przez Via Guellfa i znalazł się na odpowiedniej uliczce; od razu też dostrzegł skupioną w oddali grupkę kobiet. Stały w drzwiach starej kamienicy, rozmawiając o czymś z przerażeniem. Przyspieszył.

- Słyszałam w nocy jakieś krzyki, ale...  
- Policja już jedzie…

- To straszne…

Coś go zaniepokoiło – dziwne, narastające przeczucie ogarnęło go zupełnie niespodziewanie, towarzysząc mu w ostatnich metrach, jakie musiał pokonać, by stanąć za plecami poruszonych gapiów. Zauważyły go od razu i szybko wymieniły niepewne spojrzenia. Żadna jednak nie stanęła mu drodze, najwyraźniej dostrzegając w nim to, co kilka dni temu widziała Romula. Bez słowa, lecz z ociąganiem, zrobiły mu miejsce.

Wtedy ją zobaczył.

Leżała tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących do wnętrza starej kamienicy. Jej nogi były dziwnie powyginane, a tułów, wciąż oparty na drewnianych schodach, poszarpany i zakrwawiony. Na wpół otwarte oczy wpatrywały się tępo w jeden punkt, a na jej twarzy zastygł dziwny wyraz, coś pośredniego pomiędzy przerażeniem i… lekkim zdziwieniem.

W zaciśniętej dłoni wciąż kurczowo trzymała swój dowód.

Podszedł bliżej, omijając rozsypaną zawartość plecaka; na podłodze, pośród rzeczy, ujrzał dwa bilety, mapę i _„Wstęp do Psychoanalizy" _Freuda.

- Noemi.

Nachylił się nad jej ciałem i delikatnie odsunął posklejany krwią kosmyk włosów z jej czoła. Jej skóra była już zimna.

- Pan ją znał? – zapytała zaczepnie jedna z kobiet.

Skrzywił się na dźwięk jej głosu. Skinął tylko głową, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w czerwone brzegi schodów, dokładnie ukazujące miejsca upadku dziewczyny. Ostatnie uderzenie na nowo rozszarpało ranę na jej lewej skroni, a wszystkie szwy wbiły się głęboko w tkankę.

- Nie widziałam tu pana. – kontynuowała tamta, spoglądając podejrzliwie na plecy doktora. – A mieszkam tylko dwa piętra od nich.

Przez dłuższy czas milczał, nachylony nad ciałem Noemi, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania. Gdy wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę gapiów, bezbłędnie rozszyfrował, która z kobiet skierowała do niego te słowa. Uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie i przeszedł kilka kroków; w promieniach wschodzącego słońca jego oczy rozbłysły dziwnie, na ułamek sekundy podkreślając brązowe tęczówki krwistą czerwienią nieba. Kobieta spojrzała na niego niepewnie, tracąc cały swój animusz.

- _Signiora_… To piękne, jak pani staje w obronie tej rodziny. Ciekaw tylko jestem, co tak wierny strażnik powie przedstawicielom władz, gdy zapytają o jej sytuację przez kilka ostatni lat. W końcu, dwa piętra to nie tak dużo, prawda? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem – A teraz przepraszam.

Kobieta usunęła się posłusznie z drogi, a Hannibal oddalił się powoli, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

Tłum wokół kamienicy zacieśnił się, jakby chciał oddzielić zwłoki od świata zewnętrznego. Niedługo potem pojawiła się też policja, a z nią pogotowie i garstka dziennikarzy.

Ojca nie znaleziono.

W końcu zdewastowane ciało Noemi zakryto ciemnym workiem i zabrano do karetki. Wkrótce, jak reszta, miało dostać własny numer, kilka stron w policyjnych aktach i wreszcie – kawałek ziemi na miejskim cmentarzu.

Słońce wschodziło coraz wyżej, wpuszczając trochę światła do ciemnej kamienicy i rozjaśniając szkarłatne plamy na klatce schodowej. Ludzie rozeszli do swoich mieszkań, by rozpowiedzieć pozostałym o tym tragicznym wypadku, wysilić się na odrobinę wymuszonego współczucia dla obcej dziewczyny, a później – zupełnie o niej zapomnieć.

Ci nieuświadomieni spali jeszcze spokojnie lub powoli budzili się do życia, szykując się na świętowanie niedzieli.

W Florencji nastał nowy dzień.

Jej pierwszy dzień wolności.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i spojrzał przed siebie, wprost na zachodzące słońce Buenos Aires.

Długie, złote promienie padały na drewniany ganek i rozchodziły się na setki mniejszych, pocięte siatkowaną zabudową. Podeszła do niego cicho i objęła delikatnie od tyłu. Pogłaskał ją po ramieniu, czując pod palcami dotyk gładkiej skóry. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i nachyliła głowę.

- Gotowy, doktorze?

Jej łagodny szept przegonił widok pokrwawionej dziewczyny. Odwrócił głowę i dotknął z lubością jej gęstych, kasztanowych włosów. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca zdawały się nabierać jeszcze więcej barwy; przez chwilę przesuwał między palcami pojedynczy kosmyk, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Już idziemy, Clarice.

Pocałowali się krótko i przelotnie; ich pieszczoty zawsze były subtelne i wyważone, nieraz wręcz kończyły się w połowie, nigdy jednak nie przekraczały pewnej granicy. Doktor Lecter wstał z fotela i spojrzał uważnie na stojącą obok Clarice. Długa, seledynowa suknia doskonale podkreślała jej figurę i opadała swobodnie aż do kostek. Wiedział, że będzie w niej pięknie wyglądać od momentu, gdy ujrzał ją w sklepie.

- I jak? – zapytała, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

Dotknął delikatnie złoty naszyjnik i powoli przesunął palce wzdłuż jej obojczyka.

- Olśniewająco. – szepnął po chwili.

Miejsca w Teatro Colón czekały już dawno. Nie była to ich pierwsza wizyta w argentyńskiej operze, nie mniej jednak zawsze wzbudzała w nich pewien wyjątkowy stan uniesienia.

Clarice chwyciła Hannibala pod ramię i oboje zeszli do samochodu. Doktor odruchowo włożył rękę do lewej kieszeni płaszcza.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczora wyczuł pod palcami delikatny chłód.

W jego kieszeni, od pięciu lat niezmiennie, spoczywał mały, złoty krzyżyk.

**KONIEC**


End file.
